Chicken
by Rileyyy
Summary: AU. I wish you'd just admit that you're chicken, because then we could work on things that would pleasure us both to help you get passed it.
1. Beautiful

i know i didn't finish any of my other stories...but yeah. The idea for this story just hit me during government and i just had to type it up and post it. i hope you guys like it. please feel free to tell me what you think needs to be changed. i'm open to constructive criticism

thankeeeeeeee  
Rileyyy

sufshifliuhcuhdsuhfusgyighgorighrghruhuhruhesrgjhvlufhgfugfguherheiuglifuhgriuhgeruhgrurehljsadgasjasdkjawoid

CHAPTER ONE

(Sora)

"So…you're meeting up with this guy?" I asked my best friend Mimi Tachikawa.

She nodded excitedly and flashed a brilliant smile. I just stared at her in disbelief.

"You just met this guy!"

"Yeah but…he was reading a Physics C text book Sor, how dangerous can he be? It's not like he's going to kill me buy lecturing me on the Earth's gravitational field."

I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes back to the road. "You are psycho."

"Hey at least I _date_, when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Can we keep me lack of love life out of this?" I demanded taking my eyes off the road for a moment to look at her.

Mimi, is beautiful. She's up there with Jessica Alba and Angelina Jolie and she knows it. I haven't decided whether or not that's a bad thing yet. But anyway, she's constantly being asked out and she's constantly going out. She thinks it's the easiest thing in the world, she can't seem to comprehend how I never date. Her favorite topic is my lack of love life, its great. Really. Being nagged about how 'totally hot' I am and supposedly keeping myself for prince charming. Not really. I just don't believe that love is something I need.

"_Sora, I'll always be here for you and your mother, I love you." Daddy said to me as he tucked me in at night. _

_One thing he never failed to do was assure me that he would always be there. _

"_Daddy?" I asked one day, "How come you'll always be here?"_

_He pulled me up on to his lap and kissed the top of my head. "Because I love you Sora, did you know that?" _

"_What's love?" _

_He laughed as he ruffled my hair. "Love is what I feel for you and your mother." _

Tears blurred my vision and I hastily swiped them away with my hand before Mimi could take note of them.

"SORA! WATCH OUT!" Mimi screamed.

I looked up to see a blond just standing in the middle of the street. I pressed down on the brakes as hard as I can, but to no avail. I wasn't fast enough. The blond's body bounced off the hood and was sprawled over my windshield.

_Oh my god, oh my god. _

I unbuckled my seatbelt and rushed out of my car to see if the person was okay,

"OH MY GOD! Sora, we just hit someone. Why weren't you looking at the road!"

"I-I was…" I stammered as I knelt beside the blond's body.

Mimi reached to tap him I guess but I slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch him, he might have a broken bone." I explained when she glared at me.

I bent over him and placed my index finger and middle finger on his neck. He had a pulse. I then moved my hand to pull up his eyelids but they flashed open before I touched them.

There was only one word to describe what I saw and I'm not sure if they do his eyes justice: _Beautiful_


	2. New American Classic

_**Inconnu:** HAHAHAHA! Yes you're the first to review congrats. _

_**JyouraKoumi**: thanks dude! I'm sorry to say that this fic is strictly one-sided mimato and joumi…sorry. Just that you should know. T_

_**Theladyknight:** hello alter-ego. HAHA I was waiting for someone to comment about "Call me stupid, please" because ionno…I have this things for Sora causing at least some pain when they first meet. If you remember in "Call me stupid please" sora knocked Matt down with a skateboard._

_**Du S'undavar Freohr n'Zar'roc**: omg, your pen name took me about fie minutes to write! Dude! Do you want me to tie you a pole and steal your RK tickets? You're freaking lucky. My parents wont let me go anywhere because of the college stuff that I have to finish. Blahhhhhh_

_**Serenity984**: haha. I guess I do tend to start off short…I dunno why…anyway I'm glad that you like this story too. I promise to update Call me stupid please, soon…I already have most of the chapter written out…so gimme a few more days. At MOST a week. _

_**Moppy**: HAHAHA you're so cute! And yes there's a next chapter. Hope I made your day_

_**Flying Bird:** it think you're a new Riley reader! I'm so happy. Yayyyyy. Yes/ this is what lack of sleep does to a high school senior who was crazy to begin with.-and yes it was Matt _

_**Kat:** Thankeeeeee dahlingggggggggggggg_

_**Nickygirl:** yes, as a new Riley reader you should know that I am going ot cause Matt an exceptional amount of pain…I'm trying to think of other ways Sora could meet him…other than running him over and hitting him. _

_**Sprinkles:** Thankee, like it says in Call me stupid, please. I'm full of good ideas, mail em a dollar and another good idea will make its way to your door. _

_**Rk Rox:** hey RK buddy, I'm glad you like this one too. I will update all of my stories…eventually. Expect an update for CMSP soon, and gimme a bit more time for slow motion, I forgot where I was going with it._

_**Scorpion05:** yes Sora hit Matt with her car…I thought it was funny…but then again I'm sadistic and in serious need of therapy. MOOHAHAHAHA_

_**RavenluvsBB:** you're so cute too! And you're a new Riley reader, so happy. _

_**IlUVmichi:** yes that was Matt. I like hurting him, he's fun to hurt. )_

_**A/N:**Your reviews make my day, thank you so much. I'm like all high…on your reviews (drugs aren't my thing) although your reviews could qualify as drugs…and I'm going to stop talking before I make a fool of myself. Well thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Personally I don't think its that great but hopefully its okay enough for you to enjoy._

_Loviessss_

_Rileyyy_

Ps: I apologize ahead of time for any cliché-ness that may appear. (I know the whole one sided mimato is really overdone…but I hope some aspects of this story is original)

_**NEW AMERICAN CLASSIC!**_

_(the title is from TBS's album "Home is where you want to be" (I think)_

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, _I thought as I watched two girls rush out of the car to check on Matt. Sometimes I swear that kid is just plain stupid. The point of chicken is to get out of the way last minute, not stay there and take a shot at suicide! I whipped out my cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

Joe picked up with a sigh. _"What happened this time, and where are you?"_

"I'm a block away from campus…Matt got hit by a car."

"_HE WHAT!" _I held the phone away from my ear as he continued to yell. _"FOR CHRIST SAKE YOU GUYS ARE IN COLLEGE!"_

"Yeah, that's why we play chicken instead of truth or dare." I replied scratching my head.

"_Where the…oh never mind I see them…that's a nice car."_

I peered out of my hiding place and found my tall blue haired friend approaching the two hotties…and well Matt.

"_You could come out now idiot!" _Joe said into the phone.

With a sheepish grin on my face I shut my phone closed and slowly made my way to the group of people.

"Hi Joe." I heard the girl with blond hair greet.

Not wanting to look like a complete idiot, I tried my hand at the dramatics and ran over to Matt's fallen body feigning a sob. "OH MATT! WHY YOU! You were so young."

"Get off of me you jackmutt!" Matt muttered as I hugged his head to my chest, he let out a pain filled moan as he tried to move.

"OH! The dead speaks," I said dropping him to the floor.

"God damn it Kamiya, I was just hit by a car." Matt swore as his head hit the pavement. He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head but didn't move to get up.

"I said I was sorry," an auburn haired beauty to my left said quietly. She took a hold of Matt's arm and started to pull him to his feet.

You know those moments on TV when all of time stands still and there's that ray of light that comes seemingly out of no where and makes that girl look perfect? Yeah, this is one of those moments. Her hair was cut into choppy layers that came down to her mid-back. She wore a simple camouflage tank-top and a pair of jeans. A stray ray of light reflected off of her hair creating a fiery halo around her head, she was beautiful.

"You wanna get your jaw off the floor, Tai?" Matt muttered as he leaned on the girl. The girl shot him a weird look and shoved him off of her only to knock him down.

"Oh my god, sorry. I forgot that I just hit you with my…car…" she said after just realizing what she did. "It's a natural instinct, I can't help but…yeah…never mind."

"So Joe, aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty lady friends?" I asked rubbing my hands together eyeing the blond that was hanging on his arm.

She was dressed in a halter-top and a pair of cargoes. Her hair was trimmed evenly and hung down to her elbows, her bangs framed her small heart shaped face, and she kept brushing the shorter strands out of her eyes in this really cute way. I watched as she stared at Joe then Matt, and then Joe again as if she were making her final decision.

"My lady friends? I only know Mimi, remember Matt's the one who was stupid enough to play chicken with you and actually get hit."

Matt and I simultaneously shot Joe the dirtiest look possible. Our tall blue friend merely shrugged and then everything happened at once.

The red head once again, shoved Matt and grabbed the blond girl's hand before stalking off to her car.

"Jerks." She spat as she started it up and drove off.

"Hey wait, I didn't even get your name!" I yelled.

Matt just stayed on his spot on the floor. "What the hell just happened?"

"Who cares what happened. Did anyone get her name?" I asked scratching my head.

Joe and Matt looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Out of your league man." Joe said as he helped Matt up. "Come on let's go home and get you checked up."

"Why is she out of my league?" I demanded as I walked ahead of Matt and Joe. I was just about to start on my tirade of how wonderfully, handsome and talented I was but I heard Joe screaming.

"SHIT! MATT, MATT, WAKE UP!" Joe's frantic voice broke into my happy thoughts.

I whirled around to see a slumped over Matt and a straining Joe, who was trying to support both of their weights.

"GOD DAMN IT TAI! I told you to stop playing these stupid games with Matt! You know he's not in the best condition!"

"He told me he was fine," I whimpered as I prodded Matt with my finger. "come on buddy, up and at 'em. I'll let you beat the crap out of me. Come on man."

"I swear the saying about blonds is so true. This kid is so god damn stupid! He works full time and he's a god damn full time student. I swear to god, if his overworking doesn't kill him I will." Joe started swearing as I helped him lug Matt into his car. After we positioned Matt so that he would be comfortable when he regained consciousness, I took out my phone and called El Salvador.

A French Restaurant with a Spanish name, weird I know. Matt works there part time and he's a full time bartender at the Knitting Factory. _(Knitting factory is an actual place…in fact I think my friend is performing there tonight-so…not mine)_

"Hey, Pierre? Matt can't make it today. I think he's sick." I said once I heard a man with a heavy French accent picked up.

"_Non! Nous avons besoin Matt au jourd'hui! He can't just not come!" (no! we need Matt today)  
_

"Uh-huh, I'm going to pretend that I understood what you just said, but uh…you see Matt kind of passed out. I have this irking feeling that he's not going to wake up any time soon."

"_Mais nous avons besoin Matt!" (But we need Matt)  
_

"And dude! I just told you that I have no idea what that means!"

"_Madame Le Bon is…uh coming today, et Matt est la garcon favorite!" (Matt is her faorite waiter)  
_

"Okay Pierre? I'm going to tell you one last time, I DON'T UNDERSTAND FRENCH! IN FACT I FAILED THAT COURSE THREE TIMES BEFORE I JUST TOOK SPANISH!"

"_Vous ne parlez pas francais!" (you don't speak french!"  
_

I turned to Joe. "Joe…he's speaking French."

"Tu est un grand _bafoon_." Joe muttered under his breath before plugging in the ear phone and talking to Pierre in rapid French.

I glared at him. _I feel bad enough because of Matt, you don't have to make me feel worse by dissing me out in French,_ I thought.

_**INSIDE OUT BOUNCING OFF THE CEILING (something something) STRANGER TO THIS FEELING.** _

(Sora)

I angrily cleaned up Mimi's scattered clothes.

I actually thought I had hurt Matt, and it turns out it was a stupid game of chicken. WHAT THE HELL!

"Sora, what are you upset about?" Mimi asked me as she sat on her bed.

"I'm not upset." I said stubbornly as I dumped Mimi's clothes on her bed and began folding them.

"Yes you are," She said innocently.

"Oh really? How do you figure that?"

"You're color coordinating my dirty laundry."

I looked down and sure enough, her clothes were divided by color, each neatly folded.

"So, tell me darling. What's bugging you?" Mimi asked me as she looked up at me with her hazel eyes.

"The whole chicken incident." I muttered as I flopped down on the bed beside her.

"There, there, if you want I could get back at him." Mimi said patting my back.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, I'm going over to Joe's today, he's going to help me with Physics, and it just happens so that Matt is his room mate along with the bushy haired fellow."

I nodded. "Okay, so good so far…keep going."

"And I'm taking you with me!"

_**GOT NO CLUE WHAT I WOULD DO I'LL GO CRAZY IF I CAN'T GET NEXT TO YOU**_

(Joe)

I briskly buttoned up my dress shirt and pulled a comb through my hair.

Matt so better love me for this. I thought as I tied the bow tie

I grabbed my keys and opened my door to leave when I came face to face with Mimi. Her hand was raised as if she were just about to knock on the door.

"MIMI!" I yelped and immediately kicked myself mentally for it because Matt was in his room probably still unconscious. "What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to tutor me in physics….aw did you get all dressed up for me?"

I tugged on my collar. "No-no not exactly…oh man I completely forgot to tell you. Matt's not feeling to good and I have to cover his shift at El Salvador."

"Oh…is he okay?" She asked me. I found that she was being sincere when I looked into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I think he is. He's crazy though. He's overworking himself like crazy…hey can you do me a favor?"

Mimi looked up at me. "That depends…what is it?"

"Can you stay with him until he wakes up and baby-sit him? I don't want to leave him alone."

Mimi tapped her lip. "I have work in about two hours…how long is he…he passed out?"

"Ye-ah…he's sort of…anyway…damn so you can't do it?"

"No, I can't…but I think Sora can. She works flexible hours at Moca's…and-"

"I'm right here you two, I was wondering when you were going to notice me." my attention shifted to the girl beside Mimi. She had a small face that was evenly proportioned, her hair framed here pretty face.

"Wait a minute…you want me to baby-sit the idiot who got hit by my car while playing chicken?"

I placed my hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with a reassuring smile on my face. "Well, he doesn't talk much…and he's not perverted! I promise he will not attempt to rape you, hell he's so not turned on by women, I could swear he's gay!"

"What? No I was talking about are you sure you trust me with him? I might just you know attempt to kill him because he's a jerk…wait a minute what about the bushy fellow? Isn't he your roommate too?"

"Tai? No, Tai had to go back home to 'baby-sit' his sister while his parents are gone for a few weeks."

Mimi looked at her friend with puppy-dog eyes. "Please Sora? I'll clean my room!"

Sora closed her eyes. "God damn it Meems, I hate it when you do that! Fine…I'll do it. You said he doesn't talk much right and that he won't try anything on me?"

I nodded and gave her a brash hug. "Thank you! I'll go, I'm already late."

I pecked Mimi on the cheek before flying down the stairs.

_**WE'VE GOOOOT TO GET BETTER SAID ITS ALL IN YOUR HEADDDDDDDDD**_

**(Omniscient)**

Shortly after Joe left, Mimi followed suit, leaving Sora behind in a strange apartment with a guy she desperately wanted to castrate.

After watching TV for about an hour, she was bored and decided to explore the three bedroom apartment.

The first door she opened revealed a mess. Though the room was void of any clothes, the text books, papers and CD's made up for the lack of life and garments. Soccer trophies adorned the shelves and medals adorned the walls. Sora stepped into the room to take a closer look at the pictures on the wall.

Mmm, smells good, she thought as she breathed in the scent of Tai's cologne. It was faint but unmistakably there.

"Aw, he was such a cute baby." She said to herself when she came to a picture of a buck naked baby Tai grinning goofily at the camera. She looked at that picture one more time before she turned around and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

The next door she opened revealed a room of stormy blue. Everything was neatly arranged, the text books were in size order by subject on his shelf, and a Fender Stratocaster and two Les Pauls were on the other side of the room, the Rogue five string bass was still plugged into the amp and sheets of music were arranged neatly in a pile beside the instruments. Apollo and Columbia models sat on his shelf along with other physics models. She walked over to the dresser to inspect the things that were on it, and picked up the vial of cologne.

_Mmm, FCUK, this guy has good taste…who's room is it? Joe's? There are a whole bunch of Physics C text books here…_

Sora turned around to look for pictures or anything that would identify the owner of the room. She gasped when she found a still body lying on the blue comforters. Light from the setting sun seeped in through the cracks in the shades and bounced off of the blond hair. The fair skin was emphasized by the stormy blues of the room, it was like walking into the twilight zone. The room was like a mausoleum, solemn and eerily silent, despite the rhythmic breathing of the blond.

_A fair prince in a world of darkness_

_My aren't you the poet,_ Sora thought to herself as she slowly walked over to the blond.

"Matt, did he say your name was?" she whispered as she sat next to the still body and began tracing his features with a light finger. Sora gave into the urge to run her hand through the silky strands of sunshine, and was satisfied with its texture. While doing so, she let her eyes sweep over his body. His shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a black wife beater that hugged his broad, well built chest and stomach.

_Not bad at all_, she thought.

Matt's left hand was placed over his stomach and Sora inspected his long slender fingers.

_It's hard to stay mad at someone so beautiful._

Sora continued running her fingers through Matt's hair, gently caressing his scalp in the process.

_You take fine care of your hair Mr. Matt, and you are definitely not sore on the eyes._

Sora studied Matt's facial features, he seemed mixed, his skin was a creamy peach that couldn't be categorized as Asian or Caucasian, his big ears were partially hidden by the blond hair that was neatly cut, sort of like Jesse Mc Cartney's hair _(I doubt I spelled his name right, I'm not much of a fan)_ but somehow she didn't believe that he copied the young star.

_Definitely mixed, and definitely part Japanese…they tend to have big ears._

Then Matt's eyes flashed open, once again leaving our auburn haired friend in awe.

They were big almonds with irises or cerulean blue. Sora's breath caught in her throat.

_So beautiful…_

"Can't you warn me the next time you decide to open your eyes?"

"Who are you?" he asked in a raspy voice with a bemused look on his face as he sat up.

"Remember chicken?" Sora asks with her hand still entangled in Matt's golden locks.

A smirk adorned the blond's face. "Oh…right…what are you doing here? You're not here to finish the job are you?"

Sora shakes her head. "Quite the contrary blondie, how are you feeling?"

"Good…good…what's your name?"

"Guess."

Matt's jaw drops, "No, you've got to be kidding me…"

"What?"

Matt just shakes his head. "Never mind, have you seen Joe by any chance?"

"Yeah…he just left to cover your shift at El…whatever-do's"

Matt falls back. "Aw man, and let me guess, he told you to baby-sit me?"

Sora nods. "Yeah, I must admit I was ready to castrate you as soon as you woke up…"

"But?"

_But its so hard to be mad at someone so beautiful…_was the thought that flashed into the red heads mind. "It's so hard to…never mind."

She expected Matt to get mad at her and urge her to continue but he did nothing of the sort. He just laid there in bed and accepted the fact that she didn't want to tell him.

"You're weird." She blurted out before she had a chance to think about her words.

Matt looked up at her with plain amusement in his eyes.

"Thanks."

_**dsehfuhfliuefhalwiehfaewihfwiehfweiuhfwuifehwiufhwefuhsdjfsldfsuafhliuhfweufhawlfuhsducnasliufhiufhwaeufheufhewfe **_

hope you enjoyed...lovieissss


	3. You're weird

_**Inconnu:** HAHAHAHA! You make me smileeeeeee_

_**JyouraKoumi:** sorry…hahha. Well there definitely is Sorato in later chapters. Its going to be a slow build up. _

_**Aino Yuy**: haha, yes this is a Sorato…only because I'm such a big Sorato fan. The chapters will definitely get longer. Trust me. as of right now I'm working on it but blah…anyway the chapters will get longer and if you'd like more descriptions then more descriptions you'll get. :smile:_

_**Du S'undavar Freohr n'Zar'roc**: oh blah, darn you and your sister. Just know that I am very jealous and that thought alone should scare you. Moohahahaha_

_**Scorpion05**: yes, I just had to put in a pic of baby Tai buck naked…I mean come on it's a must have. _

_**Moonlightgoogles**: hehe, thankee! Uh…I'm not sure if it'll be a michi. If I could think of a side plot involving those two, I'll definitely put it in. email me some ideas if you'd like. :smile:_

_**Moppy:** oh, I know that Matt's hair isn't like Jesse Mc Cartney's…I'm just giving him a new hair style for this. Because yeah…I think he's a bit cuter with that hairstyle. Anddddd absolutely NO clue who Andrew G is…sorryyyyy. I'm not much of a TV person. I prefer music and books to the tv…odd I know. But that's just me. _

_**Winta-skies:** yeahhhhh, my friends play chicken and drive me nuts, especially the time they had to cross the street with their eyes closed. I was ready to kill them. And yeahhh about slowing down. I'm making it a bit fast in the beginning because in the middle there's going to be this BIG slow down b/w Sora and Matt…I'm not going to say anything but yeah. I'm building up as much as I can between Sora and Matt before it happens. I guess I just assumed you knew what they looked like…but I'll add them descriptions in. NP. Sorry about that. _

_Now for the next chappie_

_**HANG ME UPSIDE DOWN, MAYBE THEN THE WORLD WILL MAKE SOME SENSE**_

(that's a line from one of my songs…please don't take)

**CHAPTER 3**

_No no no…Rutherford bombarded…no wait who the freak is Rutherford? _I let my head fall against my desk. This was getting me no where. I'm so behind in my class its not even funny.

"Hey…Sora?" I didn't have to raise my head to know who it was, Mimi.

"Yes Mimi?"

"Are you really really busy tonight?"

I looked down at my homework and thought about it. "Sort of why?"

"Well…I was wondering if you would go to the Knitting Factory with me…"

"Depends…can the Knitting Factory help me with Organic Chem?"

Mimi took a moment to tap her perfectly manicured finger against her bottom lip.

"Well…the Knitting Factory probably can't…but I think Matt can. Joe told me he's double majoring physics and chem."

"Double majoring physics _and_ chem.? What is that guy? NUTS!"

Mimi just shrugged as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "I don't know, from what Joe tells me, he's pretty smart. He's-I think a year older than us and he's in his senior year. Apparently he took enough AP courses in high school to skip freshman year altogether."

I felt my jaw drop. "Don't tell me he's the blond version of Izzy, I don't think the world can handle two of him."

Mimi giggled. "No, no, you saw Matt…I think he's one of the few fortunate ones who was born with great hair and a brain…so you coming or not?"

"I don't know…bringing chemistry homework to a club?"

"Hey at least if a guy talks to you its because he has a brain."

I let out a groan. "No Mimi, no. Don't go there."

_I knew what was coming…_

_Three_

_Two_

_And-_

"You have to date sometime Sora."

I buried my face in my arms. "No Mimi, I don't. I don't plan on dating anytime soon. Capiche?"

"But you are so totally hot! Who are you saving yourself for?"

I blew my hair out of my face and inspected my nails. "My imaginary boyfriend, Ralph has it going on you know?"

She leaned over and peered at me, her perfectly made up eyes studied my face as I tried to avoid her scrutinizing gaze. A few moments later she gave up. She straightened out her mini skirt and clipped her hair up with one of those claws, so that tendrils of her strawberry blond hair framed her face.

"You know, if you don't go with me. I'm going to go all by myself, and who knows what could happen to little ol' me."

"Meeeeeeemsssssss, what did I say about using that tone and those puppy-dog eyes!"

Mimi smiled at me, a dimple made an indent on her cheek as her eyes sparkled with delight. "I knew you'd say yes! Come on over to my closet Sor, you can borrow whatever you'd like!"

I groaned again knowing that she would somehow force me into yet another skirt and some tight top.

"WAIT! I'll go on one condition!" I said to her placing my arms akimbo on my hips.

My blonde friend looked up at me with innocent eyes. "Yes Sora?"

"I get to wear whatever I want."

"Hm…maybe!" With that my dear best friend was gone. She skipped out of my room leaving me behind to wonder, not for the first time, what I had gotten myself into.

**_SOMETIMES ITS EMBARASSING TO TALK TO YOU TO HOLD A CONVERSATION WITH_**

**(Later that night at the Knitting Factory) **

I once again cursed Mimi under my breath, as I tugged on the hem of my denim skirt to hopefully conceal a bit more of my legs. I was wearing a black halter top with a very short, denim skirt. Topped off with my usual jewelry, a necklace I had never taken off since the day I received it, and a pair of chandelier earrings. Courtesy of Mimi Tachikawa.

_Mimi dearest, this is the last time I am EVER taking your advice on what to wear_ I thought to myself knowing fully well that I was only deluding myself. Somehow Mimi always got me doing whatever she wanted. Don't get me wrong its not like she takes advantage of it…okay maybe a little. But only when she thinks I'll meet a great guy. Yeah that girl is forever trying to get me to date. Anyway, I can never seem to say no to her…I can't ever seem to say no to anybody.

I somehow made my way to the bar through the massive crowd of sweating, moving bodies, only to find that Mimi was already there flirting with Joe. Joe looked really good, not as good as he looked in a suit, but good nonetheless. His hair was tied back loosely and he wore contacts so you noticed the brown of his eyes. He wore a nice fitting black shirt that hugged every muscle on his upper body and showed them off nicely.

_Count on Mimi to snag the hot one…so that's why she wanted to come here,_ I thought taking a seat. I contemplated calling her over and excoriating her but decided against it, there's always time for that later. I took the chance to look at the other bartenders. There were two others. One was a girl with impossibly large busts. She was a brunette and her curly black hair gently caressed her shoulders with dark green eyes. She served drinks and shamelessly flirted with the other bartender. She wore the same shirt as Joe only it clung to every curve of her body. The other bartender was a blond. I couldn't really see him from where I was standing, only his hair. Girls were keeping him on the other side, flirting, ordering drinks, doing whatever to get his attention.

"Hey, what would you like?" the female bartender asked me with a sweet smile.

"Uh…can I get back to you? I haven't decided yet." I said a bit lost.

"Sure no problem, just holler at Matt over there okay? I'm going on my break."

_ Matt? _

No wonder all the girls were flocked over there.

"Uh…yeah sure." I said uneasily. Now knowing who the blond bartender was, I studied him. He too wore a black shirt that contrasted nicely with his creamy complexion. They were rolled up to his biceps and showed off his nicely built arms. I watched him as he gracefully grabbed bottles of liquor and mixed them.

_Its like he's been doing this for ages._

_I can't really see his facial expression…maybe if I moved a bit to the left…_

"Honey? Are you after him too?" a voice disrupted my thoughts. Startled I turned around to see a girl who looked about my age. She had big green eyes and a cute face. She _almost_ looked innocent…almost. If it hadn't been for that skimpy top and even skimpier bottom she might have pulled it off. But then again who am I to speak? I was dressed as slutty as she was.

"Who…Matt? Oh no, I was just looking for something…" I said feeling my cheeks flush.

"Uh-huh that's what everyone says. Truthfully, I think Matt's the reason this club makes so much money. He performs here too you know?"

"He performs here?" I asked not understanding what she meant.

"Yeah, he's in this hot band. _The Next Right_, he's the vocalist and the bassist. If his looks aren't reason enough to want him…wait 'til you hear him sing girl. You'll be begging him to let you have his kids."_ (I made up the name because ionno I'm tired of using "The Wolves")_

I felt my cheeks flush again. "I'm not really a groupie."

"That's what they all say, then you come to one of his shows and all of your morals go out the window." The girl waved her hand in the air as she spoke, probably thinking that it made her look more intelligent. She looked up from her cigarette and smiled. "Oh, Mattie's free now, better go. Nice talking to you. Bye!"

Before I even had a chance to say good-bye she was gone. I shook my head.

_Girls these days_

"Hey, are you ready to order…Guess!" I looked up to see Matt, he seemed surprised to see me.

"Guess?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Hey only calling you what you told me, ready to order? Le Ann said to check up on you."

"Check up on me?"

"Yeah, you're a new one. Everyone else here is a regular." Matt answered as he wiped off the counter with a rag. I couldn't help but watch him. His hair was a bit messy and gave off a "just rolled out of bed" look, and his nonchalant, almost bored expression made him all the more intriguing. I once again let my eyes roam his body, and was very pleased with the things I saw. I swear, this guy had a silent sex appeal thing going on, i could tear my eyes away from his body.

_Real nice_

"You done checking me out?" Matt's baritone voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?"

Matt smiled when he saw my flustered face. "I asked if you were done checking me out."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I heard you blondie…I just didn't know how to answer."

He cocked his head to the side and watched me for a moment. "You're honest,"

"And you're blond…your point?"

He chuckled at my comment and changed the subject. "You seem to be more of a coke kind of person. You don't drink much right?"

I shook my head. "Nope, and here I am talking to a bartender."

He smirked as he grabbed a glass off the rack overhead. "One coke coming right up."

"How long have you been doing this? You're really good at it."

"I started right out of high school."

"But you were underage…" I said as I took the cup from Matt and sipped some of my drink.

"I still am, but the club hired me because according to them 'I'm hot'"

"What you don't think so?"

Matt shrugged. "No, I know I am. I've been hearing that since I hit puberty. It gets kind of boring after a while."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So let me get this straight, your ego is so inflated that it doesn't matter how many girls tell you you're hot?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Another girl, who like every other girl in the room was wearing minimal clothing, came over and ordered a drink, I saw her giving Matt the eye and was highly amused at the fact that Matt just flashed a smile and handed her her drink. He didn't even flirt back. The girl slipped him a piece of paper, I'm assuming it had her phone number on it, before she walked away.

Matt indifferently crumpled the paper up and shoved it into his pocket. None of it seemed to phase him.

"You're ugly," I couldn't help it, it just popped out of my mouth.

He looked at me with this unreadable expression.

"What? You said you were use to hearing girls say you're hot stuff, might as well be the first to tell you that you're ugly!" I defended myself.

"You're…unique…" He muttered before another girl got his attention and started some serious flirting.

_**THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES RIGHT THROUGH THIS VERSION OF MYSELF I TRY TO HIDE BEHIND**_

This is it for now…check back tomorrow. I may have added more. Oh, and the reply to reviews, i updated before i had a chance to read them...except for the ones up there. I'm so sorry, I'll add more replies when I update. PROMISE


	4. So Standoffish

_**Winta-skies:** you're definitely right about the descriptions bit. They do add a bit of pizzazz to the story, I'll try to incorporate as much as possible. Thans for the advice! Oh and I have an imaginary boyfriend too! His name is Franklin! (hint to "stupid" readers…thats the next name)_

_**RavenluvsBB:** lol. It's a pleasure to have you as a riley reader! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too._

_  
**calilover:** Thankeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dahhhhhhhhling_

_**Serenity984: **You're so sweet to! I love writing for you guys because you guys are unbelievably great people. you make writing stories and posting them a great pleasure. As for Matt and Sora's characters, I'm glad you like them. I try to make them as unique as possible. I'm trying to vary their personalities in my stories…but so far no such luck. _ _Moppy: awww, thank you you're so sweet. I have no idea where my storylines come from…wait a minute I do, its called my insanity. Yes, that's it. (in all honesty they just come to me…:smile: )...so when are you posting another story?_

_**Theladyknight:** HAAHAHAHAHAH! It's the strangest this alter-ego. The day I read your review I had a fire drill that day in school. Strangely someone did suggest a game of chicken, it was quite unnerving seeing kids walking into the middle of the street about to lie down…I'm so glad the teachers didn't let them. Lol. I too will have a few AP credits. (APUSH, Got, lit, lang, and calculus. No sciences, unfortunately I'm not Matt and I am sane.) haha, I tried my best to portray the size of Matt's as the size of the one that my friend has, which is unbelievably large…anyway, I'm glad I did it well. AND AWWWW! you flatter me. lol. thank you sooooo much  
_

_**Kat:** Awwww! Thank you, I think the "Next Right" is a great name for a band…particularly because theres this whole story behind it. If you're interested let me know. I'll either tell you or incorporate it into the story somehow. _

_**RK buddy** (Sorry too lazy to write out your actual pen name): haha! Its from…Relient K's, three lefts do make a right…"I am understood" I'll try and update my other stories ASAP. The college stuff should be over soon…so hopefully I'll have more time._

_**JyouraKoumi:** Yes, Sorato fans for life! _

_**Nickygirl:** I know! I'm building it up as much as possible! I build it up like crazy in this chapter…and yes. NO ONE can resist the Ishida charm. I'm afraid I'm guilty of falling for it too. (…I've fallen for an anime character) _

_**Scorpion05:** Yeah, you know how the saying goes. "dumb blond" I decided to build Matt's character so that it contradicted his natural ditziness. (apparently ditziness is a made up word! I feel so special) And Sora's reaction to Matt…haha. Yeah because there are times when I read stories and like the girl is blatantly checking the guy out, yet the guy fails to notice…so I decided to throw a curve ball. (is that the saying? Oh well if it isn't, now it is) _

_**Inconnu:** You're just too cute. Lol. I just want to like reach through the monitor and pinch your cheeks. :smile: Hopefully my other chapters will be as cute as chapters one and two. Lol…say when are you going to post that new sotry of yours? I've been waiting foreverrrrrrrr! Maybe I should hold my updates hostage until you decide to finally post? How does that sound? _

_A/N: I don't think I could thank you guys enough for reviewing and for reading. You guys make writing and posting my stories such a pleasure, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. THANKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

**SO _STANDOFFISH_**

****

****

****

****

"Let me get this straight, it's the third week of school and you're already behind?" Dean Scarolla asked with a raise eyebrow. _(he's my volley ball coach)_

I hung my head in shame. "I know, I know. But…chemistry, its just _not_ my thing. Besides I'm here as an art major, why do I have to complete the core curriculum requirements?"

"You're double majoring with marketing, Ms. Takenouchi." He reminded me as he shuffled around his desk. "There's a fourth year student, he's part of the work-study program, but he's an exceptional student. However, he asked that I not assign him anyone unless it was a dire emergency."

"Then, why are you assigning him to me?"

"Because, he has Doctor Parasco, I believe he received the highest grade Dr. Parasco gave in his entire teaching career, and because you have an impossible schedule."

"Its not impossible, I have flexible hours…"

"Anyway, I'll give him a call…hm…I guess meet him in front of the library tomorrow at one, he works after so don't keep him too long." Scarolla said while waving his hand as if he were shooing me away.

"What's his name?" I asked writing down the appointment in my planner.

"Yamato Ishida," he answered before busying himself with whatever he was doing before I came in.

_Yamato Ishida _

**_CUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**(Next day)**

I stood in front of the library doors and waited for this Yamato Ishida to make his appearance.

_1:07_

_Great, he's late…please don't let him be all geeky and Steve Urkel-ish. IF he's hot I might be able to condone just this one tardiness…_I thought as I tapped my foot impatiently against the floor.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, when he ran up the steps all out of breath.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Guess." He said running a hand through his hair. You know in those shampoo commercials where the actor runs his hand through his hair and you feel the urge to run your hand through it too? Yeah, that is exactly what I wanted to do as it gleamed in the sunlight. I took in his appearance, and found that I never got tired of checking him out. He wore a pair of baggy denim jeans, and black long sleeved shirt with the outline of a wolf in silver on his right arm so that the tail trailed on to his chest. It was loose but you could tell he had something underneath the clothes. I looked at his face and once again noted just how good-looking he was.

"You know, I thought you got through the whole 'let's check Matt out phase' yesterday at the Knitting Factory." Matt smirked at me. "As I was saying while you were in 'Matt Fantasyland', what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my tutor," I mumbled ashamed at being caught again. "The jerk is late."

"Tutor? In what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Chemistry, damn Yamato Ishida, watch when he shows up…I'll…"

"Sora Takenouchi?"

"Yes?" I replied looking at Matt. "Wait a minute…how did you…"

He stuck out a hand and chuckled. "Yamato Ishida at your service."

I gasped and pointed a finger at him, "_You're_ Yamato Ishida?"

"That's what I just said, but-uh…call me Matt. Anyway shall we get going?" he asked me as he started towards the double doors.

"You're my tutor?" I demanded in disbelief.

He turned around. "Yes, I believe so…why is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is definitely wrong."

He crossed his arms over his broad chest and cocked his head to the side. "And why would that be?"

"You're hot, hot guys tutoring girls tend to distract them? _Hello_? For a smart guy you're awfully blond." I said taking on the defensive stance.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry _Sora_ I won't attempt to seduce you."

"You don't need to try, you've already got this whole silent sex appeal thing going on…come on, lets get going. Me telling you how hot you are, is _not_ going to help me pass Parasco."

I heard Matt chuckle as I walked passed him.

"Coming _Yamato_?"

A nostalgic look crossed his face before he looked at me with a small smile. "Yes _Sora_, I'm coming. Wasn't it just last night when you told me that I was ugly?"

"I lied." I replied as Matt opened the door for me. "You didn't actually believe me did you?"

Matt faked a look of shock. "God no, I mean why would I go and do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because you're blond...unless…" I said tapping my lip thoughtfully, "do you dye your hair?"

His beautiful blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "I'm naturally blond."

I stood on my toes and tapped his head. "But you're Asian honey, unless you're one of those deluded Asian fools who think they're white?"

"I'm part French, so I could delude myself into thinking that I'm white…and no I don't wear contacts. My blues are natural too."

I shrugged. "I didn't say anything about your eyes. Just the hair."

He raised an eyebrow at me and shot me one of those looks that said, _what the freak?_

"What, are you waiting for a bird to settle on you? Lets go find a spot and get started."

I caught a glimpse of his jaw dropping from the corner of my eye. I smiled as I let my eyes roam over him again.

_Lord help me,_ I thought as my pulse began to race.

_**CUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**(Two hours later**)

"That is the last time you tutor me in the University library!" I muttered as I readjusted the strap of my bag.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I didn't pick the place."

"You could have changed it!"

"How was I supposed to know that we would be interrupted every half hour by some girl who wanted to know if I was single?"

I turned to look at him incredulously. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

The corner of his lips lifted to form a lopsided smile. "Yup, I just love your reactions. I should really tape them and show them to you."

I dumped my five textbooks into his arms. "Hey, Fido. Since you can't get over just how great looking you are, you could keep telling yourself 'you're hot' while you carry my books." _(fido is the name of a dog...dog-mixed dog? Sorry if I offend anyone)_

Matt chuckled. "Where's your dorm Guess?"

"You know my name, use it!" I glared at him.

"But Guess is so much more fun."

"Okay there, _Yamato_."

He fell silent for a moment.

"Can…can you not call me that?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Baffled I bit my lip, a habit I formed in high school. I always bite my bottom lip when I'm nervous or confused. I chew on it when I'm thinking really hard. Yes, high school turns everyone into dogs.

"I-I just don't like the name." He said, he shifted my books to his other arm as he pulled out the keys to his car.

His eyes grew dark, they almost seemed black even in the sunlight. I didn't think calling him by his full name would have such an impact on him. An awkward silence settled as he got into the drivers seat.

"You coming?" He asked after he started the engine.

"You expect to get into a car…with you behind the wheel?"

He nodded as a small smile graced his handsome features. "Yeah…do you have a problem with me behind the wheel?"

"You do remember that I hit you with my car right?"

The mortal Adonis chuckled. "I'm not going to try and get you killed if that's where you're going with this nonsense."

"Can I trust you?"

"I didn't kill your books yet, did I?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Well obviously _not_! They're not living!"

He laughed. "So you know the difference between the living and non-living, and yet you can't distinguish compounds with ionic bonds from those with covalent bonds?"

I walked around the car to the passenger side and got in. "You know for a guy who doesn't talk much, you talk an awful lot."

"I'm also really _blond_ for a smart guy…remember?" he sneered.

"Yeah…I think you talk way too much for a quiet guy."

"Who says I'm a quiet guy?"

"Joe."

"There's a difference between being taciturn and quiet."

"Ooh, taciturn. An SAT word…aren't we a bit old to be worrying about SAT words?"

"To worry yes, to use? No."

"Overly nerdy blond." I muttered under my breath.

"You live…where?" Yamato asked after a moment of silence.

I looked out the window to see where we were, "Mc Calley Hall."

He nodded. "Singles?"

"Yup, single," I felt my cheeks flush. "I m-mean singles. I'm by myself you know?"

Matt chuckled. "So you're single?"

"I-I'm single-wait a minute. What does it matter to you whether I'm single?"

Then out of nowhere, Matt made a sharp right. I was thrown against my seat. I shot Matt a dirty look.

"What the hell was that!"

"Sorry, I almost missed the turn," He said brushing a strand of blond hair out of his eyes. His right hand held the clutch as he shifted gears. "So…you're single?"

"Yes I'm single! Didn't we go through this alr-HEY! You want to warn me the next time you decided to attempt to run into a stop sign?" I reprimanded the reckless blond who was behind the wheel.

"Sorry, sorry. I almost missed this left," he said raising both hands off the steering wheel in surrender.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"

He rolled his eyes. "Loosen up, Guess. Being uptight can't be good for your complexion."

"Okay there, Mr. Let's-be-stupid-and-play-chicken-and-get-hit-by-a-car!" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. "Why am I even in a car with you? I just met you! For all I know, you could be some _serial rapist_ who'll find out where I live, sneak into my room while I'm sleeping and take advantage of me."

Matt laughed. "Would you like me to take advantage of you while you're sleeping? Because…it can be arranged…that is if you'd _really_ like."

"You know, not only did Joe tell me that you don't talk much, but he also told me that you are so not horny…that he believes you're gay!"

"Hey, you're the one who suggested I sneak into your room at night and shag you."

"Oh sure, blame the girl! I so did NOT say that, learn to keep it in your pants _Yama-_." I cut myself off before I finished his name. For a moment I forgot that he didn't want me to call him by his full name.

I looked at my hands as I fiddled with my fingers and cleaned my cuticles, hoping that he didn't notice the slip of my tongue. The silence I was met with proved that I was hoping in vain.

"Yama?"

Startled at the sound of his voice I looked up at him.

"Yeah, Yama…you know. Since you don't like Yamat-."

"Oh, I like it." He interrupted before I could finish saying his name. "It means mountain you know?"

"Yeah…it suits you." I said at a loss for better words. I thought about it after I said that, and I realized that I had inadvertently spoken the truth. Matt seemed like a sturdy guy, a reliable, firm, foundation-kind of guy.

"Thanks," he said. "So about that whole midnight trip to your room and you know…doing stuff. Were you serious about that?"

"HENTAI!"

"Yeah, now can you help me convince Joe that I'm straight?" He chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of my dormitory.

I unbuckled my seat belt and shot him an incredulous look.

"You are so _standoffish_!" I told him before I got out of the car and entered the building.

**saiudysuheiwufhufhwuhfadsfhdhfawohuhfwugbafb;luiregpeaercflkclkngaoihr;oihriarej;agijr;oigijflkadfmsldfjgsg**

A/N: Thats it for now...hopefully i'll have time to post "Call me stupid, please" and possibly update "Slow Motion" **  
**


	5. Go Drag

**GO DRAG**  


**CHAPTER 5 **

I went over the notes that Matt made for me. I had to admit the guy is a genius. Freakishly smart and deliciously handsome, a great combination if I do say so myself.

"Hey, Sora! You coming?" Mimi asked popping her head into my room.

"Going…to what?"

"Matt's band is performing tonight, I thought you'd want to catch his show."

_Oh right, he's in a band_, I thought. _Homework or more clubbing in impossibly short skirts and perverts leering at you? Hm…tough call_

"Nah, I think I'll stay. I've got a date with my Chem homework." I said gesturing at the text book and notes before me.

"You've got to be kidding me Sky, go out, meet a guy! Meet Matt! He's hot!" she whined as she rummaged through my closet.

"Mimi, we went through this before. Besides, Matt always has girls tailing him, he doesn't need me doing the same."

"But you need a boyfriend or you'll never get married and I'll never be a God mother and you'll be one of those old people who never mow their lawns and wave their walking canes at kids and-"

I raised a hand to silence her. "I get the picture,"

"So you'll go?"

"No, I'm failing Chemistry."

"So am I, your point?"

"MIMI! I can't blow off studying AGAIN for Matt, hell I barely know the guy!"

"He's an extremely, ridiculously HOT guy that you barely know. Isn't he your tutor? I'm sure it'll give you brownie points for going to his show."

"I'm not interested in him, come graduation, I'm admitting myself into the local nunnery." I said scanning Matt's feminine handwriting.

"Sora, I didn't want to tell you this but…last time I went-when Joe went around back to get stuff, this guy approached me and-and…OH SORA! IT WAS SO AWFUL!" with that, Mimi collapsed into tears.

I rolled my eyes and once again asked myself why I dealt with her theatrics. "Alright, alright, I'll go. Quit the water-works."

My dear best friend looked up at me with a big smile on her face. "OKAY! I already picked out your outfit."

She pointed at my bed where she had a pair of denim jeans and a tube-top laid out.

_It's better than last time_, I thought as I picked up Mimi's selections to check them out.

"I'm thinking conservative would catch his eye, you know because last time…the girls were wearing less than a playboy model posing nude…"

I smiled. "Okay Mimi, I think they had more than a nude model."

"Oh pish, get dressed! I'll be right back." Mimi said gesturing to the rolling pins in her hair and her robe.

I nodded as she rushed to get back to her room.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night

_**CHIPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAHOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

**(THE KNITTING FACTORY)**

"_I'm trying to be somebody, I'm not trying to be somebody else,_" The girl I met the last time I came was speaking the truth. Matt looked hot, and his deep baritone voice was an instant turn-on.

"_This life is mine and I'm living…"_

I watched as his fingers danced along the neck of his bass guitar, his magnificent blue eyes were hidden behind his closed lids, his lips moved to voice the words of his song. His body screamed for attention even as it stood still, I once again fell victim to his silent seduction and I wasn't alone.

"_Don't you know me, I'm won't ever let you down…_"

The last note had faded into the pandemonium of screaming girls before Matt wiped the sweat from his forehead and flashed a killer smile. "Hey guys, that was our last song for this set. We'll be back tomorrow, enjoy the rest of the show. Thanks."

He unplugged his bass guitar and ambled off with the rest of his band-mates.

"Sora, did you see him? Complete sex-pot, go talk to him!" Mimi said nudging me.

"I'm not interested in him!" I said as my eyes followed him, something about him just caught your attention and it was impossible to tear your eyes away.

"Not interested huh? Come on, Joe could get us in." She tugged on my arm as she led me to wherever Joe was.

Me? I was frantically searching the crowd with my eyes for a certain blond, I had lost him when Mimi grabbed my arm and yanked it.

"Joe, can we go out back?" I heard Mimi asking. I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me. I let Mimi drag me to whatever destination she had in mind. I stared at my feet and continued walking running into Mimi when she abruptly stopped her leisurely pace.

"Hey Matt!" She greeted, I snapped to attention at his name.

I looked up to find a topless Matt, he was drinking from a bottle of water and wiping the sweat off of his body.

"M-Matt," I stammered, unnerved at the sight of him half naked.

"What happened to Yama?" He caught my gaze and smirked.

I let my eyes roam over his exposed body, wishing I could run my hand over his chest and abs. Chiseled abs and arms, slick with sweat from the hot lights of the stage, his diesel form looked all the more enticing despite the perspiration.

"Hello? Guess?" a hand waved across my vision breaking my trance.

I focused my attention on his face, well at least tried to. His eyes were drawing me in.

"Huh?" I asked him fazed.

He chuckled. "Were you just checking me out…again?"

I felt myself flushed and raised my hands to cover my cheeks.

"Hey, don't do that." He said keeping my hands from reaching my face.

I slapped his hands away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is something wrong? You're usually more talkative than this." Matt turned around and grabbed a shirt off of the couch and slung it over his shoulder.

"Well, you're usually wearing more clothing when I'm around." I muttered under my breath.

Matt looked at her and smirked. "Oh…is this bothering you?" he asked waving at his half naked self.

"Yes, so would you hurry up and put your shirt on?"

Matt laughed, "This really is bothering you…isn't it?"

"I SAID YES GOD DAMN IT! GET DRESSED ALREADY!" I yelped as he started to walk towards me.

I backed into a wall and frantically searched for an escape, only Matt was cutting them off by cornering me with his arms.

"Well, this could get fun. I say we play a game of nervous," he said his face inching closer to mine.

"I say we don't. If you get any closer I swear I'll scream rape."

"Really? You would really scream rape?" he asked as he pressed his body up against mine.

"YES!" I snapped inadvertently looking into his eyes.

_God damn it, great going Sora. Now you'll never be able to tear your eyes away._

"You sure about that?" his voice was eerily seductive, his breath tickled my cheek and sent delicious shivers through out my body. The proximity of our bodies rendered my mind senseless and my attempts to open my mouth and voice my witty comeback were dismal failures.

My silence must have encouraged him because I felt his hand on my leg slowly making its way up.

"Nervous?" he asked,

"N-no," I said standing by my foolish pride.

His other hand started on my other leg. "How about now?"

I bit my bottom lip and thought of my old science teacher when he came to school in his scanty pajamas for pajama day.

I shuddered. "No."

His face crept closer and closer until his lips were just over mine.

"Now?"

At this time, no thoughts of anyone, no matter how grotesquely obese they were could have stopped my body from reacting. Not even that naked homeless guy I saw taking a bath, last summer when I was visiting my cousin at NYU.

I shut my eyes, his whole body screamed seduction, gazing into those cerulean pools of his was _not_ going to help my case.

I felt his body lift off of mine.

"Is my charm getting to you yet?" he asked, he sounded far away.

I opened my eyes to find him fully dressed in a well fitting black sleeveless. The color of his shirt was in stark contrast with that of his pale skin.

_Beautiful_

I nodded subconsciously. His charm was definitely getting to me.

He was like a painting, one that you easily fell in love with and could not look away from. You could try and pretend that the other paintings were interesting as well, but you know that in the end your mind will always focus your attention on that one painting. That scared me.

"Hey, let's go get a drink." He said as he adjusted the strap of his journey bag over his shoulder.

I only nodded again as he took my hand and led me out of the back room.

"HEY! Matt, you two weren't doing the dirty in there…were you?" a tall boy around Matt's height asked. His jade green eyes sparkled with playfulness and his casually tousled brown hair felt into his face. Decked out in a A&F shirt and baggy jeans, he looked like a typical prep. I recognized him as the drummer.

Matt looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Nah, not tonight. She wouldn't let me anywhere near her."

I noticed that he was still holding my hand, and he must have noticed too because he dropped it like a hot potato. Conflicting emotions awoke in me. A part of me was glad that I got my hand back, and another part of me enjoyed him clasping my hand with his warm one. I tucked my hands into the back pockets of my jeans and found my shoes very interesting. I was half paid attention to the conversation going on between Matt and his band-mate and let my thoughts wonder to my chemistry homework that was probably dusty by now. I just knew that I would fail my next test, that was a given. I did not want to repeat chemistry, I had to get back to my room.

I tugged on the hem of Matt's shirt and waited for him to turn his attention to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do you know where Mimi is? I want to get back."

Matt only shrugged his broad shoulders, "Probably out back with Joe…is she your ride?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I'll go find her. Bye…and bye drummer guy."

The guy held out his hand. "Sorry, my name is Drew. I forgot that Matt here was totally lacking in etiquette. I should have taken the initiative and introduced myself."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Matt's probably rubbing off on you."

"Hey!"

I jerked my thumb at him. "It must be the blondness."

Drew laughed, "Keep her, I like her."

Matt only rolled his eyes again. "There's nothing going on doofus, I'm going to go get a drink…"

I nodded. "Sure, I'm off, bye!"

I turned around to walk off when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to see who was detaining me.

"Get a drink with me and I'll give you a ride home." Matt said with an arrogant smile.

"It's okay, I'll go with Mimi."

"But she's with Joe…"

I glanced at his sly smirk and suddenly got what he was hinting at, Mimi was _with Joe_. Matt laughed at what I'm guessing was the expression on my face.

"While we're at it, we could play a harmless game of truth or dare." Matt offered a toothy grin.

I shrugged and let him lead me through a mass of moving bodies to the bar.

"Hey! Trent, can I get a can coke and a bottle of water?" Matt called out to one of the tenders.

A bald guy waved his hand in acknowledgement and arrived a moment later with what Matt ordered.

"Thanks." Matt grabbed the drinks with one hand and grabbed my hand with the other. My heart fluttered at the contact. "Let's get out of here before the rabid horde of sexually frustrated girls spot me."

Before I had a chance to comprehend what he had just said, he pulled me along out the back.

"I thought we were going to drink and talk there," I said out of breath when we finally reached his car. Unfortunately a few girls had spotted him and for some absurd reason they came after us. I failed to mention how long Matt's legs are, meaning one giant step for him would equal three of mine. So, Matt when he noticed the girls began to take insanely large steps, conveniently forgetting that my legs weren't as long as his.

"No way, I'm not in the mood to deal with them tonight." Matt said as he opened the passenger door for me and went around and got into the drivers seat. He opened his bottle of water and took a sip before recapping it and starting the engine.

As soon as the engine came on, I looked through his CD collection. I found LifeHouse's Stanley Climbfall and popped it into the player.

"So, about our game of truth or dare…" Matt started after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Truth or dare? Isn't that like for middle school?" I asked.

He grinned. "Well, we can't play chicken…which is more appropriate for college students, so what do you propose?"

"I don't know."

"How about Dare or double dare?"

I tapped my lip as I thought about what I could dare him. When I finally came up with an idea, I agreed.

"Fine, but we have to do whatever the other person dares."

"Agreed."

Satisfied I smiled. "Who goes first?"

He motioned for me to go while keeping his eyes on the road. "Ladies first,"

I shook my head. "Nah, I never go first…"

He chuckled. "Fine…dare or double dare?"

"Double dare."

He pulled over to the side of the road. "Take off an article of clothing and cross the street."

I felt my eyes pop out of my sockets. "WHAT?"

He smirked at me. "Hey, you said we have to do whatever the other person dares…I'm waiting."

I glared at him as I got out of the car and took off my shirt, leaving me only in my bra and jeans. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his jaw drop.

_Serves you right Perv,_

I then proceeded to cross the street, shaking my hips and strutting my stuff. Cars started honking at me and I waved and blew kisses in response, shivering slightly because of the cool night air on my skin. Once I got to the other side, I took a bow and got into Matt's awaiting car. He must have made an _illegal_ U-turn.

"There, done." I said. Pulling my tank-top back on.

Matt chuckled. "Wow, I didn't think you'd go through with it…are you cold?"

I rubbed my arms and nodded. "Yeah, a bit but I'll be okay."

Matt turned around and began searching his back seat. "I should have a shirt in here, I left it here before I got to the Knitting Factory."

A few more minutes of shuffling passed before his head reemerged from behind his seat with a black long sleeved shirt. "Here, wear this,"

Grateful, I took it and pulled it on over my head. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem…say can I get an encore of your show?"

I didn't bother to answer him as he made another illegal U-turn.

"So its your turn, dare me." He said confidently.

"You sure about that?" I asked with a sly grin

"Yes, go right ahead."

"Fine, I dare you to perform drag tomorrow night."

**_CHIPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAHOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_**

I'll be sure to comment on your reviews on the next post, I'm sorry, Once again I started the chapters without reading them. But I PROMISE to reply to them on the next update. I just really wanted to get this up.

I hope you enjoyed it –smile-


	6. Don't Go

_**CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS**_

_**Nickygirl:** nah, Matt is Sora's permanent tutor.and they are going to have tons of fun…well Matt might and we might but I don't know about Sora… _

_**Scorpion05:** I must admit I try to make my chapters as "cute" as possible. Where the ideas come from I have no clue…wait a minute probably the caffeine. Matt might go to Sora's room…shrug…je ne sais pas. hehe_

_**Calilover:** ahhhhh, a hard core riley fan. I'm honored. Lol. I'm really glad that you like my two fics. Say…have you read my two other ones? "Slow motion" and "Three Weeks" check them out if you have time, they're different tones…both on hold. Three weeks is a one shot but I'm going to make a sequel so…yeah…enjoy. _

_**Inconnu: **dude! Have I mentioned that I'm waiting for your new fic? I'm considering going to your place and like…tying you to a chair and threatening you with gummy bears to update. If you need some ideas though, feel free to email me or something and I'll help out if I can. _

_**Moppy:** I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're so cute!_

_**Jyourakoumi:** lol. Sorry…don't worry Stupid ends Koumi…you just have to be patient. haha_

_**Starfish: **oh mang, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, actually I'm asian too, Korean to be exact but yeah. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just talking about his select group of people that I know…but love who hate their asianness and dye their hair blond and whatever to get rid of it. Sort of sad but I swear I didn't mean to offend you. I'm really sorry._

_**RavenluvsBB:** lol. Why don't you take a wild guess. But then again if you take a wild guess then I'd have to tell you whether you're right or wrong…so nevermind.i hope you enjoy this chappie_

_**Kat:** lol, I hope you don't die before I finish the story…heck I hope you don't die pd._

_**Theladyknight:** ahhhhh alter-ego…I hope so. Skipping a whole year of college…but then again college is you know where we could act like complete idiots and get away with it…just blame the frat party you went to the other night, lol. What schools are you applying to? I'm applying to…Emory, Georgetown, NYU, St. Johns LIU, Villanova, Dickinsons, Bucknell, Brandeis…and crap I forgot. My parents wanted me to apply to a few Ivy's but…blah. Didn't feel like it, too much competition._

_**Mellyrox: **lol, I'm glad I've got you hooked…not it wouldn't be too hard to convince you to sell me your soul…(no clue where that came from…sorry)_

_**Ky:** haha, hey…you wouldn't happen to be a new riley fan…would you? If you are…WELCOME. If you aren't…WELCOME anyway….haha_

_**Emily-is-strange:** I try and I'm so glad you like it_

_**RK Buddy: **haha, yeah actually when I first saw the word standoffish I had to look at it twice just to make sure that it was actually a word._

_**Outxofxemotions:** all will be told in time. (insert evil laugh here)_

_**A/N:** thank you so much for your patients and your reviews, I sincerely hope you like this chapter . you have no idea how happy your reviews make me. _

_**Chapter 5 reviews are down there…after the story.**_

_**CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HAHAHAHAHA**_

**Don't Go  
**

"I'm surprised that you suggested that we go back, did something happen between you and Matt last night?" Mimi asked me as she checked out her nails.

I was once again driving. It felt strange, because I haven't touched the wheel since I hit Matt.

"Sora, you don't have to clench the wheel like that. You holding it any tighter is not going to help you if you hit another unfortunate soul."

"Mimi, you're really not helping."

"Oh Sora darling you know I love you, so spill. What happened between you and Matt yesterday?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really, Meems, check that side for a spot?"

"What do you mean nothing really? There has to be something! I mean you wouldn't be all 'MIMI LETS GO TO THE KNITTING FACTORY' if it was nothing…oh right there," the girl beside me pointed at a parking spot half a block away.

"I'm telling you, NOTHING happened. He just took me home because _somebody_ was too busy with a certain Joe."

She threw up her hands. "Girl did you see Joe last night?"

I pulled into the parking spot. "No,"

"If you saw him…wow…"

"Okay there Mimi, let's go in. I don't want to miss Matt's set."

"Oh yeah, Sora, what happened to Matt's pet name? Yamo, Yami…Yama? Joe said something about it."

"That was a one time thing, come on Mimi. Let's go!"

"Someone's excited to get to a certain some-"

"MIMI!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming."

_**CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HAHAHAHAHA**_

The lead guitarist of the band walked up to the band and offered the crowd a large smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry but…Matt won't be joining us today, instead his female counterpart will be. We can only hope that she sings as well as he does. Matt apologizes for letting everyone down." A shy smile graced the guy's face, as he ran his hand through his black spiky hair. "Anyway, introducing…Kathleeee-na!"

A girl with startling blue eyes and raven black hair stepped on stage. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a top with a black leather long coat over it. She grabbed the bass guitar off of its stand and slung the strap over her shoulder. She was beautiful, her height was enhanced by the platforms that she wore, and her long legs accentuated by the jeans that clung to her. Her long coat gave her an aura of mystery, magnifying her sex appeal. Not that I was attracted, it was just that she was beautiful…I couldn't tear my eyes away. The stage lights danced across her pale skin, blue mixed with green and yellow. Black lights were turned on as the lights on the crowd dimmed, Kathleena looked supernatural under the dancing lights.

Even though Kathleena, I'm sure sings just as well as Matt, I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. I was really looking forward to seeing Matt go drag. There's no way that Kathleena is Matt, She's just too…what's the word? It just wasn't possible, she's, I'll be the first to admit, beautiful. There's no way that Matt could end up looking like her no matter how hard he tried…

"_If I needed someone to control me…"_

_Or could he?_

My jaw dropped when Kathleena began to sing.

There was no way that Matt could disguise his voice and Kathleena was singing in a pitch too low for any woman to sing.

_You're beautiful Matt,_ I thought as I watched him.

"_If I needed someone to push me around…"_

I watched Matt as his body moved to the music, as his lips parted in this ridiculously seductive way as he sang. His voice, no matter how hard he tried, could not be disguised.

I watched in awe as him and his band transposed into the next song, and the one after.

I was hypnotized by him, the way he moved, the way he looked…everything. Despite the black hair that reached down to his waist and the fake boobs and tank-top he was wearing, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"I'm sorry but…I can't do this anymore!" Matt said after the last note faded into oblivion. "All you ladies out there I feel you…I'll be right back."

Matt put his bass down and disappeared backstage. The rhythm guitarist stepped up to the mic.

"Helll-oooo ladies, how are you doing tonight?" He asked flashing a flirtatious smile. "My name is Jeff, and I am single. I enjoy long walks on the beach curling up by the fire place and well…making out…uh…I could be really sweet if I want to be and my phone number is-"

"Sorry about that," Matt came back wearing a pair of baggy denim jeans that hugged his slim hips and a black wife beater that clung to every muscle on his upper body. He ran a hand through his nappy hair and grinned. "My-uh…alter-ego Kathleena…felt that performing live wasn't her thing. She sends her apologies."

Jeff grinned at Matt and went back to his spot after winking at the crowd.

I laughed, they were quite a bunch

"We have a special treat for you tonight, this is a new song…called Dare Me." Matt said into the mic, I shivered in response to hearing his delicious baritone voice.

"_Take off your shirt and cross the street,  
I swear that I won't watch  
you seem like a good little girl  
but I know you're quite the catch_

_So let's make a little deal,  
just between you and me  
let's play a little game  
I'll dare you and you dare me_

_So we'll play innocent  
We'll play real bad  
I'll dare you and you dare me  
wanna see me go drag?_

My jaw dropped. He was talking about last night…

Matt's eyes scanned the crowd and when his gaze met mine he held it with a smile. His eyes never left mine as he leaned into the mic and began singing again.

_Close your eyes, I dare you to kiss me  
I swear that I won't mind  
__As long as you make it really good  
I want to lose all sense of time_

_So let's play a little game  
with our own set of rules  
I'll dare you and you dare me  
Kiss me, I know you want to_

_So we'll play innocent  
we'll play real bad  
I'll dare you and you dare me  
You don't stand a chance_

He repeated the chorus twice more before the music faded out and he began singing a cappella. He was still holding my gaze…

"_We had a deal  
we do whatever is dared,_ _  
come on up and kiss me  
I won't mind, I swear_

**_(I WROTE THIS SONG! NO STEALING...please?) _**

"I'll be waiting back stage," He said with a smirk. "Thank you, that's it for tonight."

He winked at me before he unplugged his guitar and left the stage.

"SORA! We have to find out who that girl is! That bitch is stealing your boyfriend!" Mimi screeched when I made it back to the bar.

Joe only smiled at me knowingly. "Why don't you guys go back stage and find out who she is?"

I looked at the boy in horror. "NO THANK YOU! Mimi, I'm feeling a bit sick I think I'll just you know leave…"

Mimi grabbed my wrist and pulled me along after her. "No way, we're going to find out who this slut is…the nerve of her-stealing your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah okay, I saw the way you guys were checking each other out!"

"We were not," I said attempting to get my arm back. "That was the lighting, it makes you see things. Come on Mimi, I don't have time for this…just let me go!"

"NO! I told you that I was going to find you a boyfriend and I intend on doing so. There is no way I'm going to let some hoe waltz in and take him from you!"

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Mimi you don't understand, I really don't want to see him right now."

"I knew it! You guys did have something didn't you! That's why you don't want to see him because he just dumped you and told some other girl to kiss him!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIII!" I shrieked as she pulled me along back stage and into a dressing room.

"MATT! You have a lot of explaining to do buster!" Mimi said yanking my arm, the momentum caused me to run into Matt.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and steadied me. "Explaining?"

Mimi only raised her hands, silencing him. "I'm not going to get involved, you guys settle your little lovers quarrel."

"Lovers quarrel?" Matt's arm was still around my waist.

"Ah-ah…I said I'm not going to-actually screw it! What kind of jerk are you? You and Sora obviously have something going on and then you dare some girl to come up and kiss you!"

The proximity of our bodies was too much for me, I felt my knees going weak and knew that I had to get away from him. I slipped out of his grasp and stood a few feet away from him. He glanced at me and smirked.

"Look at that! She's pissed at you! You owe her a big-no HUGE apology. I'm talking roses-she likes sheer pink, boxes of chocolates, don't forget the teddy bear and you getting down on your _knees_ and begging for forgiveness!"

Matt looked between Mimi and me with this adorably confused expression on his face.

"What am I apologizing-"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not saying anymore. This is between you two." With that Mimi turned on her four-inch heels and walked away, presumably back to Joe.

"That was…interesting." Matt said as he sat on the couch. "So…about my final dare…"

"That was not fair!"

"You're the one who said that we _have_ to do everything the other person dares."

"I didn't think you'd dare me to kiss you!"

Matt laughed and grabbed a bottle of water from the coffee table. "You shouldn't assume things like that Sora."

"Then what am I supposed to assume-that you'll play dirty?"

"I am a guy after all…"

I let my eyes wander over his body.

_A great looking guy with an amazing body…_

"Hey, is this how you feel when guys are checking you out like meat?" Matt asked with an innocent grin.

"Huh?"

"You're checking me out as though I were a library book…"

"Yes I am, you should be flattered that I even bother." I muttered under my breath as I eyed his biceps and triceps.

He snapped in front of my face. "Hey, Guess, my eyes are up here…not...near my chest."

I looked at him dumbfound.

He just chuckled. "I should charge you every time you check me out."

"If you did that, you'd be making good money."

"I would…now back to the matter at hand. Someone owes me a kiss," he hooked a finger onto my belt loop and pulled me to him. "I believe that someone is you."

I covered my lips with my hands and shook my head wide-eyed. "No way, I am not kissing you!"

He pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. I braced myself by holding my arms out against his chest so that we didn't have a Sora-Matt pancake.

"Okay, well I want my kiss…and since you won't kiss me-I guess I'll have to do the honors."

I felt my heart beating faster as I peered into his deep blue eyes. He cupped my face and pulled me to him until our lips were just caressing each other. I didn't have the will power to resist.

_Breathe Sora, Breathe_

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"No," I replied without thinking.

He pulled back shock etched into his features. "You've never been kissed?"

"Didn't we go through this already?"

"You're in college…"

"Great, so are you!"

"You've never been kissed…"

"Yes! I know I've never been kissed, I just told you that!" I snapped, gathering my wits and climbed down from his lap. I shoved his hands off of my waist and put as much distance between us as possible.

"Why not? You're definitely attractive…"

"I've never had a boyfriend, and I'm not ashamed of it," I said with a shrug. "I don't think I need one."

Matt rubbed his face with his hand, "Man, I'm really sorry-If I had known-"

"It's cool, you didn't know…although I'm guessing Joe told you something because you asked me."

"I didn't think it was true."

I shrugged. "Never assume anything, I think a little yellow birdie told me that once."

"Smart bird." Matt looked tired. His eyes lacked the luster of an alert person and he kept rubbing his eyes. The impishness I saw only moments before was extinguished, replaced with severe fatigue and pain.

I nodded. "Yeah, but he has a big head…kind of reminds me of you!"

He smiled at me. "Hey…pass me those pills over there?"

I turned around to see what he was pointing at only I couldn't spot it.

"Huh?"

"Over-never mind. I'll get them."

He got up and immediately braced himself against the arm of the couch. The other hand held his head as his eyebrows furrowed in vertigo and pain. A moment later he was slumped on the floor.

"Matt?" I rushed over to him and shook him. "Matt?"

_OMG! Sora what is it with you and causing Matt near death experiences?_ I panicked as I got up and rushed out to find Joe.

_**CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HAHAHAHAHA**_

**(Omniscient)**

Joe was making his way back stage to ask Matt if he could cover an extra shift that night. One of the bartenders had called in sick last minute and their manager was desperate. He had just walked into the hall that led to the cluster of dressing rooms when a frantic Sora ran into him.

"JOE! Omg…Matt-he…Matt…passed-out." Sora stuttered frantically.

Joe reacted immediately and rushed to Matt's dressing room door, just as he was about to open it, a thought occurred to him. "He's going to be fully dressed when I step in there right? I mean you had the decency to cover him up after you guys-"

Joe was silenced by a kick to the shin. "Okay-okay I'm sorry. Don't kill me you need me to take care of Matt."

Sora glared at the taller man but didn't say anything as he opened the door to the dressing room to find Matt in a slump by the couch.

"Jebas, I'm going to kill you Matt," the blue haired man uttered under his breath as he rushed over to his side and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"He's going to be okay right?" Sora asked with concern clouding her eyes.

Joe looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah…he is. What exactly went on here? Do I want to know?"

He winked at the red head while the girl silently fumed.

"We were about to have hot sex before he passed out! What the hell do you think happened Joe?" She demanded as she crossed her arms over her shoulders.

"That's just great darling, help me get Mr. I-need-Viagra here to the car?"

Sora continued to glare at the blue haired man but did as he asked.

"So…he really is going to be alright…right?" Sora's voice took on a more passive tone, laced with concern.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, it was bound to happen. Over-working-penny-scraping-suicidal-blond bimbo…he'll be fine. I wish the guy would take a break…"

"JOE! Where are you going? We need you! Did you get to talk to Matt?" A short brunette called. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun and she wore the club's uniform. The tight black shirt and tight denim jeans.

"Ah…crad. Sherry…about that, Matt is in no condition to work. He sort of passed out again. I'll tell you what, let me just drop Matt off at home and I'll come back and work that extra shift."

"But don't you have work tomorrow morning at the-"

"Matt needs his rest more than I do. Besides I'll be fine with about five cups of coffee." Joe said with a wave of his hand. "Now, Sherry…we gotta get Matt home. I'll be back."

"I would so fire the kid just so he'd get some rest, but the club really needs him," Sherry said in a tone full of concern. "Tell him he doesn't have to come in tomorrow, I'll get someone else to cover his shift."

Joe smiled appreciatively at Sherry. "Thanks, I'll be back."

With that Joe shifted Matt higher onto his shoulder before exiting through the back door.

"So…he passes out regularly?" Sora asked in a timid voice as she shifted Matt into a comfortable position in the back seat.

"Yeah, hey can you stay with him? I would but…I have to come back." Joe said uneasily.

Sora nodded. "Sure,"

"He overworks himself. His dad died a couple of years ago, and its been hard on him. Him and his dad always had this weird love-hate relationship, I guess he's feeling the pain of all the bad things he's said to him. He throws himself into work and studies because he can't handle the pain…know what I mean?"

Sora shook her head. "No…not really."

"The stress and exhaustion that comes with working and studying doesn't give him time to think about his bad relationship with his late father. I wish he'd get his act together and just face it."

"Doesn't he have any siblings?"

"I don't know, if he does he never talks about them."

"Oh," Sora turned to look at Matt, and brushed a strand of blond hair out of his face.

_I wish I knew what was going on in that thick skull of yours,_ Sora thought as her fingertips caressed his face.

Joe caught this interaction in the rearview mirror and smiled.

_It's about time he got a girlfriend _

**_CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HAHAHAHAHA_**

(**Sora)**

I helped Joe get Matt into their apartment and took off the blonds shoes so Joe could tuck him in.

_Just like a child_

"Thanks again for staying with him. If you ever need a baby-sitter let me know and I'll so be there." Joe said his tone saturated with gratefulness.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Sherry looked like she was about to die, you'd better get going." I said with a small smile as he walked backwards to the door.

He flashed me a smile and was gone.

Sora sighed and wandered into Matt's room. The moonlight shone on Matt's head, creating a crown of light and casting a halo like figure around the blonds head.

_Nobody's perfect…although you came damn close_, I thought as I stood by his bedside and watched him. I felt like a stalker, but I couldn't help it.

_He was beautiful… _

_So beautiful _

It wasn't fair to the world that he could be so beautiful…as both a girl and a boy. I leaned over and traced his lips with my fingertips. They were a bit chapped and I had the urge to go out and buy chapstick and apply it for him.

_Hm…that's not a bad idea. It doesn't look as though blondie will be up anytime soon._

I started to pull back when a hand reached out and grabbed mine. Matt's eyes snapped open and peered at me.

"Hey," I said. "I was just about to-"

"Don't go," he said softly, his eyes were pleading with me and recognized the look.

_**bl0org**_

_"Daddy, don't go. Don't go! I'll be good I promise!" _

_A man with flaming red hair knelt down to level his daughter._

"Sora, I love you. I lo_ve you, Sora did you know that?" "Is that why you're leaving?" The man only nodded. "Yes baby, that's why I'm leaving, you and your-" _

_"NO!" the little girl screamed. "Don't leave me, if you loving me is leaving…then don't love me! HATE ME DADDY…just don't leave me."_

_"__Sora…"_

_"__Daddy don't go…don't go daddy. I'll be good I swear. I'll eat all of my vegetables…I'll clean my room. Don't go daddy." A six-year-old Sora grabbed at her father's leg as he turned to walk out the door. _

_"__Sora, let go!"_

_"__NO! DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE GOOD, SORA WILL BE GOOD I SWEAR! DON'T GO!"_

_The man unraveled his daughter's limbs and continued to walk out into the cloudless night. It pained him to leave, but it was for the best._

_**bl0org**  
_

I snapped back to the present. Thanking the night for shrouding my tears in its darkness.

"Sora, don't go…" Matt said again.

I quickly wiped my tears away and shook my head. "I won't go."

Matt parted his blankets and invited me in. I accepted the invitation and settled in next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me tightly against him. He buried his face into my hair and let out a contented sigh.

"Thanks," he breathed before going back to sleep.

I snuggled into his warmth and breathed in his scent. For once, my hormones weren't racing, instead a different feeling came over me.

_I felt like I belonged._

_**CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HAHAHAHAHA**_

_**A/N:** chapter 5's reviews will be replied here…_

_**A/N#2:** omg, your reviews make me so happy, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story. You guys are a pleasure to write for and hopefully I'll improve and provide you with better writing. THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH_

_**JyouraKoumi: **haha, thanks_

_**Arilla Rossi:** yeah same here. It's always the quiet good ones though. –tsk-tsk- kids these days. You're a new reader/reviewer too aren't you? Yeehaaaa…happy. WELCOME!_

_**Nickygirl: **drag as in men going…female…? Lol. I'm glad your interest is peaking, makes me happy to hear that…really happy. _

_**The fallen enigma: **yes. We should be worried about Matt going drag, I didn't really make it big I'm sorry, I know you wre looking forward to it. …are you a new reader/reviewer too? –smiles-…WELCOME?_

_**Emeyeanan: **you're a new reader/reviewer too…right? I don't recognize the pen name…its so unusual I'm sure I would recognize it if I saw it again…WOOHOOOO new reader. Happy. –smile-…WELCOME?_

_**RK buddy: **lol. There I wrote more…with more to come. Does that make you happy?_

_**Mellyrox: **lol. Don't feel stupid, a drag show is when men dress up as women and perform. (if you've seen RENT, Angel is a drag queen)_

_**Kat:** it's the whole Matt going drag thing isn't it? _

_**RainingOnyourParade: **don't worry I plan on continuing this story til I hit a block I can't get around. I'm glad you like! **  
**_

_**KTRose:** ahhhh yes I know dearie. Precisely why Sora dared him. screw dogs, the ego is man's bestfriend.-you're a new reader/reviewer too…aren't you? If you aren't I'm really sorry I have horrible memory…but yeah even if you aren't a new reader…I'm HAPPY. –sorry I had way too much sugar…WELCOME?_

_**Serenity984: **yeah the whole Matt going drag didn't appeal to me either since you know…he'll be hot anyway but I thought it would put a serious dent in his pride and that's why I included it. I didn't emphasize it much but I hope you liked this chapter anyway. _

_**Sadie: ** I have tons in store for Yama. He's my favorite character, therefore I feel the need to torture him. Sadistic I know…I should admit myself into the nearest psychward…hey…are you a new reader/reviewer? I don't recognize the pen name…but yea, wooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Happiness…but uh…even if you are a regular I'm sorry…I have bad memory…and I'll still be happy. B'cause you reviewed. –smile- …WELCOME?_

_**Calilover:** thankeee darling_

_**Music Chick:** yeah. I know I didn't really emphasize Matt going drag in this story but…it made an appearance. I was sort of focusing on the end of the chapter more than the actual drag. Sorry!_

_**RavenluvsBB:** lol. Sorry I couldn't resist. I'm not a fan of cliffy's myself but…you know…haha. Yama is a perv but what do you expect? He's a college guy with an ego bigger than lord knows what. Lol._

_**Emily-is-strange: **I'm glad you like Sora's character, I try to make her different in all of my stories but I must say I love her being blunt. haha_

_**Scorpion05: **thank you so much, you don't know how happy your reply made me. I honestly do try to put a realistic edge to all of my stories and I'm so glad that my efforts have paid off. Thankeeeeee_

_**Night Beauty:** its always the quiet…goody two shoes isn't it?…are you a new reader/reviewer too? WELCOME!_


	7. Mornings with the Guys part I

_**A/N:** terribly sorry that I didn't reply to your reviews…someone told me that I can't reply to them anymore. So I'll try to find a way to get my messages of thanks to you guys…oy. I really love your reviews though, and I'm so grateful that you feel that my stuff is worth reading. –smile- so yeah…I'm going to find a way to reply…okay?_

_Once again thank you so much for your reviews. They make me so happy!_

_-Rileyyy_

_P.S. enjoy!_

**_SAYYOU'RESORRYANDIJUSTMIGHTFORGIVEYOUBUTTHENAGAINIDON'TK MORNINGS WITH THE GUYS_**

I woke up to the light clattering of keys.

_That's not right, I live alone…_

I sat up in bed and looked around the room, not recognizing it- I frantically searched it for anything familiar.

Then I spotted him, a blond head sat at the desk typing away on his laptop. My eyes wandered up those sculpted arms to the body that possessed it.

_It should be a sin to look that good_

Matt was wearing a black wife beater, so his arms and shoulders were left bare. His hair looked a bit damp, as if he just took a shower and didn't bother drying it. Rimless spectacles rested on the bridge of his nose as he furrowed his eyebrows at the book to his left and then at the screen of his laptop.

"You awake?" he asked me in a raspy voice-the effects of not talking for a good few hours I'm guessing.

"Yeah," I replied rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Okay."

The blond didn't say anything else, he just continued typing, reading and high-lighting text from his books.

"What time is it?" I asked him eager to break the silence.

I saw his head bob up to look at the clock on his windows, and then bob back down at the textbook.

"About five-thirty."

I felt my jaw drop in disbelief, it was a Saturday morning and I was up way before my usual time, noon-a first.

"When did _you_ wake up?" I inquired.

"Around three-fifty,"

"You only slept for an hour?"

"I'll be fine,"

"That wasn't the question."

"Hey Guess, I've got a few fifteen page papers due-would you mind if we continued this scintillating conversation about my unhealthy habits later?"

Before I could answer him he called out, "Thanks"

I rubbed my arm.

_Talk about cold_

This Matt was nothing like the one who asked me to stay. This Matt was cold and I didn't like him.

"What went up your ass and died?"

"My manners, maybe they'll resurrect and come back out just to please you- don't hold your breath though."

I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming at him. I laid back down and attempted to ignore him.

"Give me a few hours and I'll play with you all you want before I go to class." He offered.

"Don't bother, Mr. I've-got-a-stick-permanently-wedged-up-my-ass. I was only trying to be nice, guess it was a waste of air." I sneered as I wrapped his blankets tighter around myself, as if his blankets would protect me from his uncharacteristic biting comments.

"Yeah, guess it was."

"URGH!" I screamed into his pillow. This guy was split personality incarnate. Count on me to find the guy with a mental disorder.

I heard a creak and looked up. Matt was now standing in front of me with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you okay? If you want you could just go to Tai's room to sleep…or just go home." He said slipping a hand under the bottom of his shirt and scratching his stomach. I took the chance to peak at his washboard stomach underneath that cursed shirt of his. He wore a pair of long navy blue sweat shorts that went down to below his knees. He had long legs. I let my eyes travel the length of his body and started on his broad shoulders and picture perfect face.

"I'm not going to say anything," he growled as I continued to check him out.

I felt my cheeks flush but didn't stop my previous activity.

"You know, it's been a little over a couple of weeks since I've met you and you've been doing that ever since we met...when do you think you'll stop?" He asked over his shoulder as he went back to his desk and started typing away.

I covered my flushing cheeks and didn't bother to answer him.

"I'm not going to be done for a bit, so why don't you go back to sleep? I'll wake you up when breakfast's ready."

I snuggled into his blankets and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

_Heavenly_

In moments, the angel of sleep bade me with its alluring tune, and I happily obliged.

**_SAYYOU'RESORRYANDIJUSTMIGHTFORGIVEYOUBUTTHENAGAINIDON'TK_**

**(omniscient)**

At about seven thirty Matt finished his work. He stood up and stretched his cramped arms and legs. He turned to look at the girl sleeping in his bed and smiled.

_I can't believe there is a woman sleeping in my bed_, he thought. _Ironic, how even women I've slept with don't get that privilege, and here Sora is, napping when I haven't gone as far as kissing her!  
_

Matt made his way over to his bed and sat next to Sora's sleeping form.

_But then again, Sora isn't like any other woman I've met,_ he took a slender finger and brushed Sora's hair out of her pretty face.

"What are you doing to me?" he muttered as he continued to watch her sleep. He was entranced by the peaceful aura this woman emanated. Radiating with innocence and seduction at the same time. He didn't know whether to rip her apart or to protect her. He didn't know which he hungered for more.

He gently stroked Sora's cheek with his knuckle. The action surprised him. He was never one to be affectionate. He was a dangerous flirt who knew what he wanted, but for once he didn't understand the things he was feeling, he didn't know what he wanted from this person.

Matt lifted the covers and slipped in beside Sora, wrapping his arms around her. He smiled when she snuggled closer to him and buried her face into his chest. He was glad she didn't take up the offer on Tai's room. He liked the way they were at that moment, but he didn't understand why.

_**SAYYOU'RESORRYANDIJUSTMIGHTFORGIVEYOUBUTTHENAGAINIDON'TK**_

**(Sora)**

I woke up to find myself entangled in Matt's arms.

_I thought he was going to wake me up for breakfast _

_…_

_Not that I mind or anything…_

"Mm, are you going to keep staring at me?" Matt asked with his eyes still closed.

I huffed and tried to get away from him, only to have his arms tighten around me-pressing me into his body.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, you're a jerk."

"Okay, I'm a jerk, but can you do that whole walking away thing later? I like the way we are right now." He opened his eyes and peered at me with those heavenly eyes of his, I felt my resolve crumbling.

"What makes you think I'll do anything you ask me when I'm MAD at you?"

"Because, breakfast isn't ready yet." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

A moment of silence passed before he opened one eye to look at me before closing it again. "You're not going back to sleep?"

"I don't k-know, I feel a teensy weensy bit uncomfortable,"

Matt rolled over onto his side so that he was facing me. "Uncomfortable or nervous?" His hand cupped my face as he ran his thumb over my cheek. He watched me with that poker face of his.

I shivered under his touch. "Uncomfortable."

"Really? You're not nervous?" He pushed me down so that I was flat on my back. His eyes were half closed as his face came closer and closer.

"Does this make you nervous?" He asked. His lips brushed against mine, softly at first and then harder.

"Y-yes…it-" I started to say, but the door burst open and a voice called out.

"HEY MATT! BREAK FAST IS –oh man…"

Matt groaned and fell back. "Yeah, we'll be right there."

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know Sora stayed the night." Joe said, I sat up and saw him flush.

"I-it's not what you think," I stuttered. "I just fell asleep and…"

"Really? I didn't know people slept in lip locks."

"JOE!"

"Alright, alright I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Mimi!" I pleaded.

"For someone who claims that nothing happened…you're awfully-" Matt sneered.

I clamped my hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"You're a jerk!" I said.

The insolent man beside me slipped out of my grasp and winked at me.

"You told me that already." The blond said as he got up and stretched.

I let my eyes wander and lets just say that Matt and Joe were highly amused.

"You are unbelievable," I muttered in disbelief.

"I know that, women tell me so all the time." He smirked at me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe roll his eyes.

"You guys are making me sick, come out when you're done with your second go. Just don't bring anything to breakfast." Joe said as he closed the door behind him.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" I yelled after him, knowing that he was probably on the other side chuckling.

Matt laughed. "I don't know about you but I'm getting breakfast."

"Your roommate is a perv!"

"He's nothing if you compare him to Tai. Anyway you coming or are you waiting for our 'second go'?"

I grabbed Matt's pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

"You probably influenced Joe!"

"Believe it or not he's the one who influenced me…so are you waiting for me or something?"

"You already stole my _first_ kiss!"

"That was hardly a kiss!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL IT!"

"That was a mere taste of what I can do," he said arrogantly.

"Well I'm sorry, but that sucked!" I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked right back at him.

Matt raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Yes, you suck!"

"Really?"

"WE JUST WENT OVER THIS YOU DENSE PIECE OF HAY!"

"So how bad of a kisser am I?" Matt sat in his chair and rested his legs on his desk.

"I thought that wasn't a kiss?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" A cocky smile started to spread on his lips.

_Damn those full, kissable lips…Damn those lips to hell and back_

"Since when do you ask before you leech onto girls with those lips of yours?"

"I don't know…say are you falling for my-"

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE WITH YOUR HORIZONTAL POLKA?" Joe's voice cried out through the closed door.

Matt chuckled as he opened the door and stuck his head out. "You can come in and watch if you'd like."

"That's gross man!" a new voice called.

"TAI!"

"Yeah, hey! I decided to you know stop by…and pig out. Kari's spending a day with her new boyfriend."

"Oh…I'll be right back." With that Matt shut the door and sat on the bed. "Okay…if we don't get out of this room now, you'll have to worry about Tai opening his big mouth."

"How big is his mouth?"

"Have you heard of Miyako Inoue? Went to Lincoln High, a year older than you…"

_How the hell does he know Miyako?_

"Yeah…how the-"

"Think her mouth times five." Matt rubbed his face with his hand.

"How do you know Miyako?"

"I went to her school…" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "dated her…and I refuse to say more,"

"_I_ went to her school!" I pointed at myself and felt my jaw drop in shock.

There is no way he went to my high school. Otherwise I would have recognized him…he is one hot piece of meat…

"That's nice."

"YOU WENT TO LINCOLN HIGH?"

"Yes, I did. Do you have to yell? It's only nine in the morning…"

"No…I would have recognized you if you went to Lincoln."

"Oh well, you don't-that makes this all the more fun. Anyway I'm famished I'm going to grab some grub and then…hit the library." With that the blond left the room, leaving me behind with my jaw somewhere lost among the folds of his comforter.

"HEY! GUESS YOU COMING?"

I let out a few choice words as I wrapped his comforter around myself and climbed out of bed.

"Did you have to bring my blanket?"

"You guys live in an igloo," I said with an icy glare.

"I believe igloo's are actually warm, they store heat…" Joe started.

"You must be…Matt's new playmate. My name is Taichi Kamiya…but you could call me Tai." A guy with a lopsided boyish grin on his face and a head of gravity defying brown hair offered his hand for me to shake. I recognized the guy. He was Blondie's friend from the road when I first met Matt-well him Matt.

"I'm Sora," I said with a smile. "I would shake your hand but it's too cold for me to reach out and you know…"

I was about to take a seat beside Joe when I realized something. I turned to the bushy haired fellow, "Did you just call me Matt's new playmate?"

"Yeah, Matt likes to-"

"Ignore Tai, he was dropped as a child. He has no idea what he's saying half the time and his deranged train of thought gets the better of him. You want some coffee?" Joe asked whacking Tai upside the head.

"Hey, I was trying to make a new friend!" Bushy screeched as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"How about bacon…eggs sunny side up, Mickey Mouse pancakes?" Joe said a bit louder trying to cover up his friend's childishness.

I laughed. "Uh…coffee and some pancakes would be great. Thanks."

Tai glared at Joe until the blue haired boy was out of sight before he turned to me. "So how was he?"

Matt choked on his milk.

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised at his forwardness. "Whatever happened to the small talk that precedes the killer inquiry?"

"I've decided that going straight for the kill is more effective, besides it's breakfast. I don't want to waste time by asking you whether or not he used protection. Hell I could eat six of Joe's Mickey Mouse pancakes in the time I ask that!"

I was left speechless by Tai's ramble.

"Did Tai say something?" I heard the sounds of Joe's footsteps nearing as he asked his question.

"When does he not?" Matt said snidely.

The tall blue haired man shook his head as he placed my plate of pancakes and coffee in front of me. " I'm terribly sorry, if I had known he would be with us for breakfast I would have gagged him and locked him in the closet."

A light giggled escaped my lips at the thought of a gagged and bound Tai locked in the hall closet.

"Hey…Joe?" Tai asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you home so early?" Matt filled in for his deranged friend when Tai wouldn't tear his gaze away from the cuckoo clock.

"Yeah, didn't you take that extra shift last night?" I inquired. Pouring maple syrup over my pancakes.

"Yeah, but after Matt left, the girls kind of left too. So Sherry let me leave early…and luckily the coffee shop I take the morning shift at is remodeling so they'll be closed for at least another week."

"Hey…Joe?" Tai called again.

At that moment, Joe chose to ignore his other roommate.

"Joe!"

Matt winced when Tai yelled into his ear and tapped Joe's arm, indicating that he should answer his overly hyper friend.

"JOE!"

"WHAT!"

"Doesn't your study group start at nine-thirty?"

Joe glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up so fast that his chair fell back. "Shit!"

Our tall friend grabbed his jacket and his thermos of hot coffee and ran for the door. "Sherry says to take the day off from Knitting Factory tonight, so sleep in…see you!"

_**SAYYOU'RESORRYANDIJUSTMIGHTFORGIVEYOUBUTTHENAGAINIDON'TK**_

**A/N: **_this only part one of chapter seven, my friends Jeanie and Lianna demanded that I post more…or else she( Lianna) will do something…I don't quite remember what but I know that it was something scary enough for me to write up as much as I can ASAP. Haha. Expect the next part of chapter seven to be up either before the end of this month…or within the first two weeks of January. _


	8. Mornings and Stuff with the Guys

**_PLEASE READ THE SECOND AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!_**

_**A/N: **I know I said I'd update within the first two weeks…but I forgot which story that was and I ended up updating Call me stupid…although that was long overdue for an update. –eep- anyway may apologies I just hope you guys like the rest of this chapter…it took me many sleepless nights to figure out what I wanted in this chapter. –smiles- anyway please review and tell me what you think!_

_**THENEXTPARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

(**SORA**)

Tai, Matt and I watched Joe's retreating back as he ran out of the apartment.

"That's not something that happens everyday-who am I kidding? It happens every week!" Tai snickered as he slid Joe's still warm breakfast in front of himself.

Matt and I watched in horrid awe as the boy inhaled the four pancakes, toast and scrambled eggs. Did the guy even chew his food?

"Hmm…it tastes better when you cook it Matt," Tai commented as he moved onto cold breakfast. I couldn't help but watch as he shoveled his cereal into his mouth, it was one of those sickening scenes that weren't gory but…just plain gruesome and you just couldn't turn away. Sort of like a car accident, where you know its just plain wrong but you rubberneck anyway.

Disgusted blondie turned his head, blocking the view of Tai's chewed food with his hand. "That's gross man"

The brunet swallowed the contents of his mouth and flashed his roommate a smile that emanated his boyish charm; one that got you smiling along with him no matter how peeved-or in this case, disgusted you were. Unbeknownst to me, a smile of my own started on my face in response to Tai's, and before I knew it I broke out into peals of laughter. To my horror I found that I couldn't stop. Matt caught me before I completely fell off the chair and made a fool of myself.

"What's gotten into you, Guess?" He asked as he set me on my feet.

I opened my mouth to answer but my giggling fit wouldn't give. By this time I collapsed onto the floor and tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"She's your playmate," I heard Tai say. Matt had probably shot him one of his looks that said, _What the freak?_

When I calmed down, I looked up to find Matt and Tai eating their breakfast as if this were an everyday occurrence. Matt reading the New York Times with his cup of milk, Tai probably on his tenth serving of Joe's concoction.

"Hey, Sora! You joining us anytime soon?" Tai asked me.

I put a hand to my chest and caught my breath. "Yeah, give me a moment."

I caught a glimpse of Matt's golden locks slowly shaking from side to side as he shook his head in plain amusement.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea, it must have something to do with you though."

The corner of his lips tilted into an arrogant smirk. "Really? Girls usually swoon whenever I'm near, I believe you laughing is the _opposite_ reaction."

"Hey, just because it's the opposite reaction doesn't mean that it's the wrong reaction. For all we know I could be the only sane female in this world. Maybe those other girls are just lacking the link between the two hemispheres of their brains to really laugh in your face!" I chirped wrapping his blanket tighter around me.

Matt raised an eyebrow and with a quick movement of his hand grabbed his blanket and yanked it out from around me. The sudden rush of cold air hit me and I let out a yelp of surprise.

"MATT ISHIDA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I screeched. I watched in disbelief as Matt wrap the blanket around himself.

"I got cold," he replied.

Tai and I both stared at the boy of alabaster complexion and locks of sunshine, Tai with something along the lines of amusement and me with surprise.

"Hey, Guess. If you don't shut your mouth soon, a bug might fly in there."

"But I was cold too!"

Matt shrugged. "Oh well, it's my blanket and I'm cold and I'm going to use it."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gnawed on my bottom lip, trying to come up with a plan to get that blanket back. Matt let out a soft moan and tore his gaze away from me. He muttered a few obscenities under his breath as he rubbed his face with his hand. Giving me the perfect opportunity to attempt to grab the blanket. With lightning fast reflexes Matt grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him, the force drove me into his lap and he held me there.

"Okay…I'm going to go take a shower. When I come back out…I expect you two to be behaving yourselves!" Tai scolded dropping the empty plates into the sink.

"B-but…" I started. Tai turned around and winked at me.

"Don't have too much fun," he said.

Blood rushed to my face and I would have bet a lock of Matt's hair that it was as red as a tomato.

"You know you're cute when you blush," Matt said. A small smile graced his otherwise stoic face. I don't think his face is meant for smiling, because his smiles start off slow, sort of like a line that's curved up in the slightest degree. And then, it spread real slow as though the smile were on foreign territory and it were getting used to its surroundings. Ah what the heck, Matt's gorgeous façade may not have been made to smile but he still looks hot doing it.

At the proximity of our bodies I noticed his flawless complexion, a pale peach that the sunlight never kissed. The long pale yellow eyelashes framed his cerulean blue irises, accentuating the pristine blue. My fingers itched to reach up and trace his eyes-they were perfect. Slowly, I let my fingers wander to his face, stroking his cheek tracing his eyes and lips.

"Would it be okay if I drew you?" I whispered.

"Why don't you call me Yama anymore?" he asked softly as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"What does that nickname have to do with me drawing you?"

"If you call me Yama, I'll let you draw me."

"Is that it?" I was afraid to ask.

"No," he said, the hints of _that_ smile appeared on his face.

"Then…what else?"

"Why do you want to draw me?"

_You're beautiful,_ I thought as I continued to gaze into his eyes. It was like jumping head first into the white waters of a waterfall. I found myself immediately being pulled under by the depths of his eyes. All air was pushed out of my lungs as I drowned.

"You're beautiful," I uttered, willing myself to breathe.

I expected him to pull away from me, to smirk, to scoff and say something along the lines of "I know" and I waited for it- the arrogant smirk that always appeared whenever he's complimented, but it never came.

"Thanks," he whispered as he brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. His other arm tightened its hold around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Gently he tilted my chin up and kissed me. His lips slowly parted mine as his tongue brushed across my bottom lip.

"Hey, Matt! Is it okay if I walk around in my birthday suit with Sora around?" Tai's voice got louder as he got closer.

Flushing, I pushed myself off of Matt's lap and scrambled to get to my seat, where it was safe from his charm-_hopefully_.

"What the hell just happened here?" Tai asked as he glanced from Matt to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about man," Matt said with a bored expression on his face. He got up to put his cup in the sink. "If you're not showering then I am!"

Before Tai could protest Matt walked down the hall and shut the door. I touched my fingertips to my lips, the sensation of Matt's lips upon mine were still fresh in my mind.

"Damn jerk," Tai muttered.

"He doesn't take that long does he?"

Tai looked up at me with a big smile. "Yup, I swear he's a girl. What I hate is when he uses up all of the hot water!"

I laughed.

"You have a nice laugh," Tai commented. His impish smile was gone and his face took on a mask of solemnity. "And you're cute when you blush."

I lifted my hands to cover my cheeks with my hands when Tai stopped me. "So tell me, how is Matt in bed?"

My jaw dropped as I looked up at the boy before me. "Excuse me?"

"Well…you had to have been good if he let you sleep in his bed…so there's no point in asking about you. So how was he?"

"What? Matt and I aren't like that! He's my tutor." I said in disbelief.

"He wouldn't by any chance be your…"Biology tutor" would he?"

"Biology?"

Tai wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips in response. A lapse of silence came over us as I took the time to think about what he just said.

_Biology…?_

_Biology…_

_Oh…_

_BIOLOGY!_

_That hentai!_

"What is it with you perverts living with Matt? MATT AND I ARE NOT HAVING SEX!"

Tai leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the breakfast table. "Try yelling that a bit louder, I don't think the senior citizens in the east side heard you."

I glared at the immature college junior before me for a few minutes in silence, letting the lack of sound take its toll on his somewhat deranged mind. When I felt that I had scared him enough I got up.

"You could do the dishes then," I chirped as I turned around and walked into Matt's room. I saw his jaw drop out of the corner of my eye, and then heard the shuffling of his feet as he did as he was told.

The room held no pictures, His electric guitars and his bass guitars seemed to be the only things of real sentiments. The models on the shelves were there as study aids, not something he got a prize for making. I fingered the neat handwriting that was sprawled along the length of the mini Apollo13 model. They were calculations and labels, possible reasons why this particular space shuttle had failed. I let out a chuckle- Matt is so studious. The Columbia model stood proudly at its side a few inches to its right, it stood clean in its woody goodness. The writing that adorned the Apollo was absent from the Columbia. With trembling hands I picked up the wooden model and studied it. On the bottom along the rockets, two words were etched into the flawless wood: _For Takeru_

_No…Joe can't be right. Matt can't be gay…or can he? _

_But…he-he kissed me and flirted with me and stuff, and that would be the perfect cover! _

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and soft lips kissed my neck. I jumped in surprise. The wooden prototype slipped out of my hands and I wretched myself out of Matt's embrace to catch it before it hit the ground and broke. When I looked up I found Matt smirking, his eyes were oddly soft with affection.

"See, I was tempted to yell at you but I realized that doing this would be so much more fun," He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me again. "You're funny when you're nervous."

"Are you gay?" I blurted as blood rushed to my face for the umpteenth time today. I squirmed in his hold, uncomfortable with the emotions rising up in me-I wanted him to kiss me.

Matt grabbed the figurine out of my hands and placed it back on to the bookshelf. "Nope, I am proud to say I am only attracted to those of the double X species."

"Who's Take-"

"So, did you have fun _snooping_ around my room?" Matt cut me off.

"I was not _snooping_," I said with an innocent smile.

"Really? Then what do you call what you were just doing? Don't tell me you got lost," he replied, his eyes cast off a know-it-all glint.

I opened my mouth to answer him but immediately shut it when I eyed Matt's attire: a towel. A piece of fluffy white cloth wrapped securely around his waist, God forbid that thing to fall. My eyes traveled upward on, to the chiseled abs and pecs and his deliciously built arms. He wasn't fully dry yet and the water made his body all the more enticing.

_Get a grip! You've seen the guy topless before!_

…_but not in a towel!_

"You see anything you like?" The smirk could be heard in the question.

I felt my jaw drop at his perverted question.

_What nerve!_

Matt stepped forward and kissed me again, taking divine advantage of my parted lips. His tongue swept into my mouth, coaxing my own into an erotic dance.

_Goddess this feels good, why haven't I done this before? _

All thought process left my mind when Matt wrapped an arm tightly around my waist and deepened the kiss. His fingers continued to adeptly play with my hair as his other hand crept underneath the back of my shirt and traced shapes into the small of my back. My hands wandered over his body, loving the feel of his build under my fingertips, his skin was so smooth. He moaned at the contact of my cold hands against his hot skin, and crushed my body to his. He broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against mine as he panted for air.

"What just happened?" I asked as I tried to steady my heartbeat.

"We just made out," he answered. "and we're about to continue making out."

Matt pulled me in for another kiss but I pushed him away.

"No…"

Matt didn't heed my plea and stole a kiss anyway. "It's okay to like kissing me Sora,"

"I don't like kissing you," I fibbed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh?"

"Yes Ma-Yama, I don't like kissing you."

Without warning Matt kissed me again, and to my dismay I found myself kissing him back.

_Damn it!_

"You don't like kissing me huh?" he asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Oh shut it will you?"

"Make me!"

Frustrated I yanked an edge of the towel hanging around Matt's waist and ran out of the room.

"IT WAS GOING TO COME OFF ANYWAY!" Matt yelled after me.

I let out a frustrated growl at my stupidity.

_Good going Sora, just strip him naked why don't you_, I cursed myself for doing without thinking once again. I ought to make that my New Years Resolution-think before you do.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I called Mimi to pick me up.

_You're in dangerous territory Sora- watch yourself,_ that annoying voice in the back of my mind scolded me.

As if I didn't already know…

**_THENEXTPARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_**

**(One Week Later)**

"So tell me what happened!" Mimi asked her best friend as she bounced into the room. She avoided the mannequins and canvases that had accumulated over the week.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you disappear for a night and call me the next day to pick you up from Joe's place! Correct me if I'm wrong, but that gives me license to give you the third degree!"

Sora marked the fabric according to her measurements and pinned her designs in place.

"Well…uh…your boyfriend can cook," Sora offered distractedly as she marked off another side.

"Whoa…wait a minute. What do you mean he can cook?" Mimi gasped upon realization. "He didn't cook for you did he?"

Sora took her pair of tailor scissors and cut the fabric along the line that she drew and quickly pinned it to its spot on the base fabric. "Yeah, actually he uh…he did. Well…he cooked for Tai and Yama too!"

"Yama huh? Down to pet names already?"

"N-no, I just struck a deal with him and I have to call him that now…" Sora muttered fiddling with the safety pin in her hand.

Mimi looked at her best friend with the knowing look that never failed to unnerve her best friend.

"Did you use protection?"

"MIMI!"

"It's a legitimate question, I mean I know you guys weren't playing hand-games all night…or maybe you were…"

"We didn't do anything Mimi." The red head said as if she were talking to a five year old. "He passed out at the Knitting Factory and Joe needed help bringing him home, and then I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for Joe to come back."

Sora hoped that the blond couldn't see through her lie. She thought it wise not to mention the few kisses and 'brush-up' that Matt had given her along with the awkward encounter in his bedroom. Mimi would wile out if she told her.

"And that's it?"

Sora took a breath, "That's it."

"No lie?"

Sora nodded. "No lie Meems. I'm sorry but…if you're not here to model for me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Mimi laughed. "Yes Sora, way to be suave about kicking me out of the room!"

Sora joined in her best friend's laughter. "I do try."

"I'll come back later okay?"

"Later? For what?"

"Knitting Factory? We weren't there yesterday and Matt was performing!"

"Oh…" Sora said she looked down at her hands. "Actually…I wasn't really planning on going."

"And why not?" Mimi's hazel eyes sparkled with cherubic curiosity.

"I just…don't want to go. A-and I've got lots to do, I don't know how I'm going to finish everything in time…"

"Sorry, not valid enough for me. I'll be here…at…eight-thirty sharp! Ciao!" with that the girl bounded away in her perpetual giddiness.

"Damn it!" Sora scowled as she threw her pin-cushion across the room.

_What am I supposed to do when I see Matt? What am I supposed to say to him?"_

Over the past week, Sora managed to avoid the mortal Adonis. She cancelled tutoring sessions-and got a D on another paper. She managed to get out of accompanying Mimi to Joe's apartment. Avoided Matt's phone calls and now her efforts were going to go to waste because Mimi…was making her go to the Knitting Factory.

"You know, you're cute when you're frustrated," A voice called out.

Sora looked up startled. "W-what are you doing here?"

Matt stood leaning back against the door with a charming smirk on his face. "Well…you've been avoiding me so I came to check up on you."

"I-I wasn't avoiding you," Sora stammered as she frantically looked for the pin-cushion she just chucked somewhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry avoiding in the Sora Dictionary must mean enthusiastically approaching and welcoming. However, Webster says something along the lines of: staying away from, evading." Matt took a moment to pose as if he were thinking. He tapped his finger against his lip and pretended to think real hard. "Hey that sounds familiar, it's what you're doing!"

Sora let out a sigh. "What do you want Matt and how the hell did you get in?"

"What happened to Yama?"

"Fine _Yama_,"

"I came to clear things up with you, and did you know that I have quite a fanbase here?"

"Clear what up? There's nothing to clear up." Sora said nervously as she busied herself with measuring more cloth.

Fed up with Sora's denial, Matt cleared her desk and turned her to face him.

"Hey! That-"

Matt put a finger to her lips and noted how soft they were.

_Not the time to be thinking about her lips_, Matt gave himself a mental kick.

"I'm not leaving until we clear the air here." He said in a raspy voice. The desire to ravage the girl before him was driving him to idiocy. "I can't stop thinking about you, and I blame you for that."

"How is that _my_ fault?" Sora asked shoving the boy's hands away from her.

"It just is," Matt retorted. "If you didn't taste so good, or smell so good or-or look so good. You wouldn't be plaguing my thoughts! It's all your fault!"

"Why are you blaming me? Blame my parents! I have their genes!"

"God damn it Sora, do you have any idea how intoxicating you are? It's taking every ounce of self-restraint to not ravage you right now."

"And let me guess…that's my fault too?"

"Yes it's your fault! I was never like this! I never-I- URGH!" Matt pulled at his hair in frustration. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

Time stood still as Matt cornered Sora against a wall and held her amber gaze.

"And your little quirks, the way you blush and the way you're totally honest. You're witty comebacks and attempts to diss me…I never liked that before. Last Thursday, I went on a date…not an unusual occurrence but, GOD DAMN IT Sora, I couldn't get you out of my head!"

"WHY IS THAT MY FAULT!" Sora demanded, her amber eyes flashed with anger. "How is you not being able to get me out of your head my fault? I never did anything! It was you who played all those games, so the tables have turned on you-HOW THE FREAK IS THAT MY FAULT!"

Matt pulled the girl into his arms. "Because it all started when I met you," he whispered into her ear.

**_THENEXTPARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_**

_Uh…I was actually thinking of putting this story on hold until I finish Call me stupid…because well…that story is actually going to be finished in about 5-6 chapters…and this story…depending on what my sugar crazed mind comes up with will finish in…maybe a bit more. So anyway…let me know what you guys want because it seems to me that this story is losing its 'spiff'…sorry a made up word. Kk? Well…yeah…_

_To0dles!_

_-Riles_


	9. Fuck Lady Luck

_**OYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

"I don't get it, what do you want me to do?" Sora demanded as she tried to pull herself out of the blond's embrace. Any coherent thought left her mind the moment the blond lad pulled her into his arms.

Matt pulled back enough to look her in the face, admiring the way she looked when she blushed. Did girls still blush at this age?

"Be mine," he whispered into her ear. The red head shivered at the contact of his hot breath against her ear. It felt sinfully good.

"W-what?" She asked in a proximity-with-Matt induced daze.

Smiling he leaned in again and captured Sora's lips in a hot kiss. He pinned her back against the wall so that she couldn't get away and hungrily deepened the kiss, smiling at the moans his own mouth suppressed. One arm rested against the wall to prevent him from crushing the girl before him with his insatiable desire for her, and the other started up her leg, wishing the troublesome fabric of the her jeans weren't there. He was sure her skin would be like silk beneath his fingertips.

"Be mine," He said again as he pressed gentle kisses to her slightly swollen lips.

"I don't get what you're asking," Sora said in between Matt's soft pecks. "I-I can't think right now."

"Then don't, just be m-"

"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry!" a voice shrieked behind the couple.

Matt leaned in with a big smile and kissed the girl one last time before pulling away from her completely. Sora flushed as red as her hair under her best friend's accusing gaze. She mentally cursed the blond she had just made out with for putting her in such a predicament. "Hey…Mimi…"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Yes," Matt muttered under his breath and winced in pain when Sora's elbow collided with his rib. "I mean…no not at all. So what can we do for you?"

"I'm bored," The blonde moaned as she flopped down onto the bed. "so bored that I'll even consider being a pin cushion!" (blonde with an 'e' is feminine meaning it's a girl)

"Pin cushion? OH NO! My designs!" Sora rushed to the fabric that Matt had so carelessly brushed off the desk and inspected the cloth to make sure her designs were still pinned on.

Sheepishly, Matt scratched the back of his head. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do was it?" He asked when Sora glared at him.

"No, it wasn't butthead!"

"Uh…"

"Now, because of this, you're going to be my model!"

"What? Model?"

The art student nodded and shoved him towards a rack of men's clothes that she had made over the semester. "I was going to ask Joe, but why ask Joe when you're right here?"

"Wouldn't…they not fit me?"

"I think they would, I used Andre's measurements and he's about your size." By now the red head had grabbed a handful of clothes and was shoving the boy towards the bathroom door. Once the door shut, Mimi grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her to the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde demanded, she flicked her bangs out of her eyes and glared at her best friend.

"What the hell was what?"

"You and Matt…and you're lips on each other?"

"I-I…uh…don't know?"

"You're lips areall swollen and red, how long were you guys at it before I came into the room?"

"Not long, and we were just getting to the good part too!" A deep voice replied. Sora's eyes grew wide at the sight of Matt. The guy donned a grey, well fitting long sleeved turtleneck, with a zipper that was left undone, letting the neck of the shirt fall revealing his well toned chest and a pair of khaki's that accented his long legs.

"Ooh, blondie looks hot!" Mimi whispered into her friend's ear.

Sora on the other hand was left speechless, she quickly covered her flushed cheeks with her hands. She had the sudden urge to run her hands along his body and brush away that annoying strand of blond hair that always seemed to hang over his eye. Who would have thought that the guy would look so good in anything other than black shirts and jeans?

"Do…I just stand here…or what?" Matt asked with a self-satisfied smirk. He was pleased with the effect he had on the redhead, it was amusing and refreshing.

"Yeah Sora, is he going to just stand there or what?" Mimi prodded as she shoved the girl towards Matt.

"I-I…uh…hold on," Sora stammered as she flushed an even deeper crimson. She squatted down and quickly searched her clustered floor for her pin cushion. Her two blond friends watched her in amusement as she picked it up and dropped over and over again.

"You alright?" Matt asked as he bent down and picked up the strawberry cushion for her.

Sora let out an irritated sigh and impatiently brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Just dandy," she took the cushion from the boy's hand and shoved him towards the full length mirror. "Go stand on that platform, and face the mirror."

Scratching his head, Matt did as he was told. He looked like a lost little boy, okay a very hot lost little boy.

Scratch the little boy part, it didn't sound right.

Sora, kneeled at his feet and began hemming the khaki's he was wearing. "What do you think, Mimi?"

"Take it up an inch…yeah like that." Mimi said cocking her head to the side. "Matt?"

"Hm?" Matt replied, snapping out of his day dream. One can only guess what he was dreaming about.

"You don't have to look like you're dying." Mimi laughed.

"I'm not, hey. Doesn't Sora look cute when she's concentrating?" This mere question caused the redhead to once again flush a deep crimson.

"Uh, okay Matt turn to the left." Sora said frantically trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing.

"And she looks even cuter when she's trying to hide her-OW!" Matt yelped when Sora 'accidentally' poked him with her pin. "Geez what was that?"

Sora looked up at the blond with big innocent eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Matt gaped at Sora in disbelief, she just _stabbed_ him with one of those pins…and she had the gall to pretend she didn't? With a soft giggle, Sora stuck her tongue out at the tall lanky blond and went back to adjusting the pant leg. Mimi witnessed the scene and let out a chuckle, the two were a pair of five year olds. They sort of reminded her of cartoon characters. She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by the phone.

"Hey Meems, get that will you?" Sora mumbled.

Mimi reached over to the bed stand and answered the phone with a perky hello.

"_Mimi?"_ Joe's familiar voice questioned on the other end, _"You're at Sora's?"_

"Yes Sweetie, that's why I would be answering her phone," She replied with a laugh. "Oh yeah, before I forget, you will not believe what I walked in on! Sora and Matt were-HEY!"

Sora grabbed the phone out of her best friend's hand and answered with a flustered, "Hi Joe."

She winced when she heard Joe's laughter. She knew that laugh, and that laugh was most definitely not a good sign.

""So…why did you call?" Sora demanded.

"_I was wondering if Matt was there, his band's looking for him."_ Joe replied, unaffected by Sora's forthrightness.

"Yeah, he's here, hold on. I'll hand the phone over to him."

With that, the red head handed over the wireless phone to Matt, who had seated himself comfortably on the bed and was watching her intently. With a sly smile, he hooked a finger into one of Sora's belt loop and pulled her on to his lap and then took the phone from her hand.

"Hey! What do you-"

"Shhh Guess, someone's on the line," With a smirk, Matt then spoke into the receiver with a confident, "What's up."

"_You do realize that you were supposed to be here about half an hour ago, right?" _Joe asked sternly, like a father scolding his mischievous son.

Matt glanced at the clock on the wall and swore under his breath. "Crap, I completely forgot about that….do I have to go?"

"_Yes Matt, you have to go. Your band will kill you."_

"But I want to stay here, with Sora," Matt cradled the phone against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sora's petite body, holding her tightly against him. A big smile started on his face when he noticed that Sora had done nothing to resist. "we haven't started our little games yet."

"_No, Snookie-Poo, you could play whatever games you want with Sora _after_ the gig,"_

"Never call me that again," Matt muttered. He took the phone from his shoulder and held it to his ear, while the other still held the redhead against him. "Give me twenty minutes, I'll be there…party-pooper."

Joe slowly shook his head at his friend's immaturity and then decided to move on to what he had heard from his blonde significant other. _"Sure…anyway, speaking of Sora. What's this I hear about you two? What _were_ you guys doing when Mimi walked in?" _

Matt scratched the back of his head unsure of how to react. "You see, Sora's kind of sitting on me right now, so I don't think it'll be safe to answer that question. But do think naughty thoughts."

Joe's chuckle could be heard from the other end, as if he knew that right when Matt had said that Sora would turn around and yank on a handful of Matt's hair.

Matt rubbed the sore spot on his head with a small pout, "Yeah, I think I'll be on my way right now, before Sora gets it in her head to kill me."

"_Alright, I'll see you."_

With a grin, Matt hung up the phone and gestured towards the door. "I have to go."

Sora made an attempt to get off the singer, and let out a grunt when he pulled her back onto his lap. "Hey, I thought you had to go."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to get up."

"Well Yama…I don't know. Seeing as how I'm on top of you…I'd say that I would have to get up."

Matt let out a resigned sigh. "Fine, but walk me to the door?"

Sora looked to Mimi, the expression on her face screamed for the help of a friend, and help of a friend Mimi was quick to offer.

"Sure she will!" She said enthusiastically, obviously she thought that was exactly was Sora meant with her "Help me" expression. "I'll just be in here, looking through her stuff."

_And if I read anything interesting in her diary that about you, I'll let you know._ Mimi thought with a sneaky grin as she looked around the room for potential hiding spots for a diary.

"Great, She'll be right back," Matt said with a smirk, he slid his arms under her knees and back of the girl in front of him and jumped off the bed. "Come on Guess, shall we?"

"I could walk on my own," Sora muttered as she tried to fight out of Matt's embrace.

"I know," Oh, how Sora wished she could rip that smirk off of his face.

"Then why are you carrying me?"

Matt shrugged. "I like it when you're vulnerable."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Yama, put me down!"

"Are you coming to my show tonight?"

"If you put me down I'll consider it," She said cautiously.

"What do you mean you 'consider it'!" Matt demanded as he let Sora down on her feet. His eyes flashed with disappointment and an inevitable pout was starting to form on his lips.

Sora looked down at their feet for a moment and took a deep breath. "You don't get it, I have so much work to do, Yama. It's insane!"

Matt let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against hers. "Please just try to make it? Just for one song at least. Just call me and let me know when you're there okay? I won't pick up…but you'll see me…I mean I'll be up on stage…"

"O-okay, fine, but just for one song…alright?"

Matt nodded, bobbing his blond head once, letting his bangs tickle Sora's forehead. "Wear pink and black?"

"Pink and black?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Matt reassured her.

"Done, anything else your highness?"

Matt nodded again. "Yeah…tell me what your answer is."

"My answer…?"

"Be mine?" Matt smiled at the girl's speechlessness and kissed her forehead before walking off. "Think about it and answer me later,I'll see you tonight!"

_**OYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

Jeff looked to Matt with a questioning glance that said: _You doing this or what?_

Matt unhooked his cell phone from his belt buckle and willed his phone to ring, yes on stage-in the concluding parts of their set. Aaron had gone to distract the audience with his endearing boyish charm, a flick of his nappy black bangs and a wink of his green eyes and the crowd was gone. No redeeming them, but that wasn't the problem.

Why hadn't Sora called yet?

Was it possible that she was there but had just forgotten?

Yeah, that was possible.

That was probably it.

Matt nodded to Jeff's unspoken question and switched his bass guitar for Jeff's acoustic. He then walked up to Aaron and tapped his shoulder, notifying the lead guitarist that he was ready. Aaron immediately walked off to his side and let Matt once again take center stage.

"Hey everyone!" He said with his deadly seductive voice. "This last one is dedicated to someone special…it's called…'Pink and Black'"

Matt took a moment to get a pick out of his back pocket and then with a nod of his head, he started the song.

"_So, yeah, you said you heard this one  
__Maybe lived it twice  
__But with bias on my side  
__  
I swear I've got a different one  
__To be laid this time  
__And with a dime for your advice_

He opened his eyes and began to scan the crowd for a certain red head as he sang the bridge of the song. Where was she?

_Well I said you wouldn't understand  
__This was long-term love  
__She was perfectly described_

"_In what she wore when we last met,  
__It was pink and black  
__A study in scarlet up inside  
__**(Tyler Hilton-Pink and black-Not mine)**_

He was still scanning the crowd and there was still no sign of her. Damn it, here he was playing her song…and she wasn't even there to hear it. He let out a small sigh during the instrumental break and closed his eyes.

He sang the rest of the song with his eyes closed, envisioning his redheaded beauty. There had to be a perfectly good explanation as to why she didn't show, right? She wouldn't agree to come and not come, right?

He opened his eyes once the song was finished, and leaned into the mic.

"You guys were awesome, but we're done for tonight. The Next Right loves you guys!"

Their set was over, and Sora was a no show…all of a sudden, Matt was tired.

He had requested the band switch sets with the last band so that Sora would have more time getting there…unfortunately that move on his part wasn't necessary.

"Hey Joe!" He called for his navy haired friend's attention. "I'm going to head home."

Joe barely had time to nod before his attention was called to the bordering alcoholic college students.

_**OYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

Matt paced back and forth in front of Sora's door, pausing every now and then to contemplate whether or not he should knock on her door to see if she was there. He ran a frustrated hand through his blond locks, completely ignoring the looks that the girls in Mc Calley Hall were shooting him.

He scratched his head viciously. "Oh screw this, just might as well get it over with!" he hissed to himself. He knocked on the door three times and waited for Sora to answer the door. He closed his eyes and counted to twenty to calm himself down.

"Can I help you?" A male voice interrupted his counting.

Startled, Matt looked up to see a young man about an inch taller than him, stare back at him with curious hazel eyes. His black hair was disheveled and pointing in every which-way, the way a guy's hair is first thing in the morning when he wakes up.

"I could have sworn…this was Sora's room." Matt muttered.

The man standing in the doorway smiled. "Oh it is…" He then gave Matt the once over, "hm…blond…blue eyes…undoubtedly straight…you must be Yama."

"Yama?"

"Yes…that would be you," The guy said. He fiddled with the button on his shirt.

Matt took a moment to register the situation. "Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing in Sora's room at this hour!"

"I'll go wake her up," The brunet said jerking his thumb back into the room. "She's been out of it for a while."

She was asleep! What the hellwere they doing? For God's sake it was only eleven!

"That won't be necessary…just one question," Matt began quietly. "How long were you here?"

"Hm…four, five…maybe six hours. But don't get the wrong idea, I'm her-"

"It was nice meeting you, I better get going." The half Japanese man said quickly before walking off, his cerulean irises turned a stormy blue. Once behind the wheel of his car, he punched the steering wheel with all his might.

"GODDAMNIT!" he screamed. He leaned his head back against the headrest and took a deep breath.

Sora had missed his show…

because she was with _him_

"Where the fuck is lady luck when you need her?" heasked himself as he started up his car.

**_OYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_**

hey, i know its been a while but my computer has a virus so i've been sneaking onto this site with my brother's computer, i should be getting my laptop in august...bt hopefully i'll be able to reply to your reviews and post a few more chapters up before then. Thank you so much for being so patient...and i hope this chapter was to your liking.

please review!

-Riles


	10. The Least He Could Do

* * *

_I know this is long overdue, i'm sorry. But yeah, a lot has happened and i didn't exactly know what to write for this chapter, I'm so sorry. This chapter was actually meant to be longer but i felt so bad for keeping you guys waiting that i just decided to post this as is. I hope you guys enjoy it. CMSP is next! _

_ Thank you for being so patient with me, i know i don't deserve it._

_-Rileyyy  
_

* * *

**The Least He Could Do **

"_Hey, you've reached Matt. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._" Sora hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh. She had called him at least ten times and he hadn't picked up once, granted this was all in a span on one hour, but still.

"Did you reach him?" a soft voice inquired. Sora put her cordless phone down and glanced at Leonard before shaking her head. Leonard Mills, other wise known as Andre Mills' twin brother. Because Andre couldn't make it, he had his twin brother Leonard sub in for him. Leonard had been modeling for her until she fell asleep. Leonard had shaken her awake about an hour before, telling her that 'Yama' had stopped by and didn't seem too happy.

"Any idea as to why he was so upset?" Leonard asked opening Sora's stash of M&M's and handing it to her.

Sora shook her head and then stopped to think for a moment, the residue of slumber still blurred her train of thought and so the whole thinking process wasn't going very well. Sora looked around her room hoping to find anything that would help her remember when a flash of pink and black at the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She jumped up from her spot and walked over to where she had laid a pink and black outfit over her chair. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

"What is it?"

"I told him I'd go to his show and I…completely missed it! I fell asleep!"

Leonard shook his head. "That's not good is it?"

"No I don't think it is," Sora said seriously, sticking a few M&M's into her mouth.

An expectant silenced settled between the two friends until Leonard broke it. "Am I supposed to say something?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! You really suck at this whole 'supportive friend' thing!" Sora muttered loud enough for her companion to hear. "Andre was always good at it."

"I think we're forgetting something here Sora, Andre's gay, so he has a feminine side to speak of. Me? I'm not gay!" the brunet said calmly.

"Yeah but Andre is! Can't you pull an Andre?" Sora pleaded, desperation blatantly flashed in her eyes.

"I tried at the door! I don't think it worked."

"You talked to him!" Sora's voice went up an octave. What would Yama have thought when he came to her room and talked to a guy?

"No, I used sign language through the door to tell him that you were asleep!"

"You did?" the red head looked hopeful.

"No."

Sora slapped her forehead with her palm. "What do I do?"

"Do you have your car?"

Sora shook her head. "No, Mimi borrowed it."

Leonard sighed and grabbed his jacket. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To 'Yama', you're going to apologize and tell him why you couldn't make it."

"What?"

Leonard grabbed Sora's arm and began dragging her out of her room. "You heard me."

"No no no no no! I can't do that!" Sora cried as she tried to yank her hand out of Leonard's iron grip.

"Why not? You missed his show."

"Well…when you put it that way…" She said no more as Leonard practically threw her into the passenger seat of his car.

* * *

"Why did I listen to you again?" Sora grumbled.

"Because I'm always right," Leonard said with a smug grin, it was freakish how much Leonard reminded her of Matt. "Anyway, I'll be waiting in the car."

"What! No way! You made me come here, so you're going to go through it with me."

"Am I?"

"Yes, now come on. Let's get this over with." She grabbed a hold of Leonard's ear and used it to drag her friend out of his car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going." Leonard muttered. He swore under his breath as he killed the engine. "Do you remember what apartment he's in?" He tenderly touched his swollen, bright red ear and glared at the top of Sora's head.

"Yeah," Sora replied looking at the column of buttons. "I think it was fourteen-twenty-six."

"You think?"

"Shut-up," Sora pressed the bell and waited for someone to reply.

The pair waited a moment before the buzzer sounded, allowing entrance to the building. Leonard waited for Sora to press the button for the elevator and leaned back against the wall with a pensive expression on his face.

"You know…that wasn't very smart. What if we were armed burglars?"

"But we're not so it doesn't matter now does it?"

"You're grumpy when you're sleepy."

Sora merely glared at the brunet before stepping in through the elevator doors. Leonard immediately covered his ears so that she wouldn't grab them again. Okay so he was six something and she was five something and probably couldn't reach. But who could think clearly at one in the morning?

"Okay, small talk doesn't work…so let's get right to the chase. Do you know what you're going to say to him?"

"Nope….fourteen…twenty-six…" Sora said to herself as she scanned the numbers on the doors. She smiled in triumph when she came to the familiar digits. "Found it!"

"So what do we do? Do we just knock?" Leonard asked as he walked up behind Sora to the door of the apartment.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well seeing as how they just buzzed us in without asking who we were, what's the possibility of the door being open?"

Sora shrugged and impatiently brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Go for it."

Leonard copied Sora's slight lift of the shoulders and turned the door knob. "Okay, this can't be smart…someone could just walk in and attack them."

The brunet held the door open for Sora to walk in and closed the door behind him. "Are you sure three _college guys_ live here?" Leonard asked as he looked around.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"This place is kind of lavish for three college kids don't you think?"

There was a moment of silence as the two friends looked around for any sign of the three inhabitants.

"I don't know, argh…I don't think he's here Leo…" When there was no reply, she looked around. "Leo?"

"Shh!"

"Leo, what are you doing!" she hissed when she saw Leo with his ear pressed up against a door. "This isn't the time for…whatever it is you're doing!"

"Someone's in there." Leo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, duh someone's in there!"

"You said that you didn't think he was here!"

"That doesn't mean one of his two roommates aren't home!" she hissed indignantly.

"Whose room is this?"

"I don't know, I don't remember…"

Leo laid a hand on the door knob and opened the door a crack.

"Leo! What the hell! Peep on your own time!"

"Hey…Sora?"

"What!"

"I think Yama's home…"

"WHAT?" She accidentally screeched. The sudden loud noise startled Leonard and he fell into the room.

"Yeah…he's definitely home…" he squeaked as he scrambled to get to his feet.

Sora followed her friend into the room and found Matt lying on his back with a half dressed busty redhead straddling him. "Oh my gosh…I'm sorry. We-we were just…leaving. Yeah. Leaving. Uh…you could get back to what you were doing…we could show ourselves out…"She rambled. Leonard grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the door.

"Go, meet me at the car," Leonard said, he gave her the car keys and then turned to face Matt.

"Wait! Sora! Sora, I could explain, wait!" Matt called after Sora. He started running after her when a hard shove to the chest threw him back.

"I suggest you stay away from her." Leonard said with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you to suggest anything?"

"I'm her _friend_, jackass," the brunet growled as he restrained himself from decking the blond.

"Friend my ass," Matt spat as he made his way to his feet. "What the hell were you doing at her room?"

"That's none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm her partner's twin brother so she was using me as a model because Andre had to leave early." Leonard couldn't stop his smirk at Matt's obvious realization.

"Shit!" Matt swore, he made another attempt to go after Sora, only to be blocked off again.

"I told you to stay away from her!"

Unable to take anymore of the guy's jackass-ness, Matt swung a fist and caught the other guy's jaw. With Leonard out of the way he ran out of his apartment and made a mad dash for the elevator.

"Why won't this stupid thing go faster?" He asked out loud. The moment the elevator hit ground floor and the doors opened, he bolted out in time to see a flash of red turn the corner.

"Sora!" He screamed on top of his lungs, not really caring who he woke up at this point. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and for once in his life, he thanked God that Tai had forced him to accompany him on his 'crack of dawn jogs'.

"Sora!" He called again, he caught the said girl's elbow just as she was about to get into the car. "Sora, I can explain."

The red head turned around, and Matt winced at the sight of her eyes, bright with unshed tears. Without even an ounce of hesitation he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, wanting nothing more than to hold her forever.

"Get off of me," A soft voice said. Matt flinched when he felt her hands pushing against his chest to get away from him. "You smell like cheap perfume! Get off of me!"

He could have sworn that he felt his heart breaking.

"Can you just tell Leonard to hurry up?" She asked, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she was crying or that he was the one who caused her to cry.

He stood there a moment, listening to her soft sniffles before he slowly lifted a finger and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," He said so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"People usually don't," She whispered after a pregnant pause. "Tell Leonard to hurry up please?"

Wordlessly, Matt nodded and turned to do as she asked.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought and what you wish would happen in the following chapters. 


	11. When Nothing Goes Your Way

**When Nothing Goes Your Way**

"Ow! Would you quit it?" Matt howled when Mimi whacked him in the arm with the heel of her stilettos. "Joe! Do something about her!"

His plea was met with silence

"JOE!" He called again as the girl hit him again. He winced at the sudden burst of pain when heel met with flesh.

This was so not how he pictured spending his morning.

Matt looked over his shoulder to see that his blue haired friend was no where in sight.

_Bastard_, he thought. He let out a sigh and rubbed his injured arm. He was seriously hung-over and hardly had any recollection of the night before. Not only that, but he woke up to Mimi's shrilly voice when she barged into his room, without knocking and found him next to some red-headed slut in bed. He was shocked too, hell he didn't remember going to bed with some two-cent STD buffet, but there he was, as naked as a newborn baby in the arms of this…woman.

The only memory of the night before was…coming back to his apartment and drinking himself to a stupor. That of course was after Sora had walked in on them and the redhead, who woke up in bed with him, had been shooed out of his room.

"Say it you idiot! Say it with me, I will NEVER look at, speak to or sleep with another woman again!" Mimi said, accenting each word she screamed with a whack of her killer heels.

" Jesus Christ! That thing is freaking lethal…and you walk in those? You could use those as some girly ninja stars!"

"Matt, you're doing it again!" Matt whirled around to see where Joe's voice was coming from, but couldn't find him.

"You should try enlisting, you're mighty good at camouflage." The blond muttered under his breath.

"Stop it Matt! Just fess up," Joe's exasperated sigh was just barely audible. Where the hell was he?

"Stop what?"

"Having a sense of humor, you're only like this when you're trying to hide something," Joe got up from his seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What I'm not allowed to be funny?"

"Nope. Not when you're trying to hide something from me." Joe called. "You want a beer?"

"What am I hiding from you?" Mat demanded, an adorable look of bewilderment swept across his features.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and whack him again?"

"What the hell was that for?" Matt demanded with a scowl when Mimi whacked him upside the head with her hand.

"It's people like you that give the rest of us blondes a bad name!"

Joe walked back in with two beers in hand. "Here, you might need this."

"You do realize that this is one beer right? There's no way in hell that this stuff will get me even the slightest bit buzzed." Matt paused for a moment and slowly recapped himself on what was going on. "I can't believe you're on her side! What happened to bro's over hoes?" he cried indignantly.

"I'm not on her side, I just want to know what happened and am willing to use force if necessary." Joe replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "and who said it was for drinking? It's cold, put it against that big ass bruise you're going to get."

"If that's the case hand me another beer," Matt rolled his eyes and popped the can. "I want to get inebriated."

"Don't drink that! You're underage!" Joe scolded.

"Then why'd you give it to me!"

"Can you guys put a sock in it? Laila and I are trying to do stuff in here!" Tai yelled sticking his head out of his bedroom door. "It's bad enough Matt ruined the mood last night!" With that said Tai threw a shoe at the blond man's head and slammed the door shut behind him.

There was a moment of complete silence before Mimi opened her mouth to speak: "Now what-"

"I've had enough of this," Matt said calmly as he got up from his interrogation seat and stormed out of the apartment after grabbing his wallet and keys.

Mimi turned to look at her boyfriend, a look of motherly concern splashed across her features. "Do you think I took it too far?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know, it seems to me that he's dealing with some other stuff…I don't think we should have…been so harsh."

Another uncomfortable silence settled.

"I second that," a new voice said.

The couple turned to the source of the voice and found Tai standing there in a bathrobe.

"I thought you and Laila were doing stuff?" Joe smirked.

"Matt killed the mood," Tai replied curtly with a yawn. "Why are you guys having a bitch-fest anyway?"

"Excuse him, he gets moody when he doesn't get some." Joe said with a not-so-discreet roll of his eyes.

"Okay, so…I walk into Matt's room this morning to wake him up for-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute…you walked into Matt's room this morning?"

Mimi nodded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I could see there's something about to go wrong already…woman, you have more guts than I. So anyway go on."

"So I find him in bed with some slut…you know that redhead who slept with every guy on the soccer team and just about every guy in Kappa Omega…well he was in bed with her!" Mimi shot with an indignant look upon her pretty features.

Joe's eyebrow shot up when he heard the soccer team part, "Say, Tai aren't you on the soccer team?"

Tai immediately stopped the cut-throat motion when he saw Mimi's head turning to look at him and shot his blue haired friend a death glare before working on some lame cover story to tell Mimi. He let out a vibrant string of curses and not for the first time he wondered if doctors were allowed to be sadistic…wasn't there some kind of unwritten law about that?

"But you don't get it Meems, I'm a guy! I like sluts!" Tai said. He felt the beads of sweat making their way down his hairline from the hate vibes Mimi emanated. He made a quick prayer telling God that if he made it out of this encounter alive, he'd pull a Josh Harnett and go forty days and forty nights.

"You're safe for now, but urgh! Can you believe him? HE WAS CHEATING ON HER!"

Tai broke out of his vulgarity ridden train of thought at the last part of the blonde's exclamation. "Him and Sora are together? HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?"

"T-they're not official…"

"Are they dating?" Tai took a seat across from Mimi and asked.

"I…uh…yeah!" Mimi flinched at the half-truth.

"Are they dating exclusively?" Tai demanded. His normally droll face had abruptly transformed into one of complete solemnity. It was a face Matt and Joe rarely saw and they were already quite certain that they seeing it would be a bad sign.

"Well I would think so the way he was kissing her and stuff…"

"But are they exclusive?" By this time Joe already knew where this was going, and he didn't know whether he should go save his hide and take cover or stay beside Mimi for when she lost dismally in this argument.

"Well shouldn't they be? I mean he took her first kiss!"

"I don't think you understand where I'm going with this Mimi," Tai said, his eyes narrowing with impatience. "Matt isn't the kind of person who has girlfriends…okay? He has fuck buddies. Now…don't get me wrong, I think Sora's a good…sweet whatever you call it girl, okay? But you've got to understand, she was the first girl he brought back to this apartment…ever. If he's willing to do that, it means that he obviously felt something for her, felt a connection or whatever it is you women call it. Got me so far?"

Before Mimi could interrupt Tai went on.

"Now hear me good, okay? Matt likes sex, loves it even. But that does not mean that he can't keep it in! Hell, I think he has the most restraint out of the three of us! And on top of that, he's loyal like a goddamn freaking wolf or dog or whatever you women like to cuddle with!" Joe would have laughed had the situation been less serious. It was always fun to watch Tai rant. "If he felt a connection with Sora and he had a 'relationship' to speak of with Sora, he wouldn't have bedded another woman. The only reason he would have slept with Denise would be because your friend somehow gave him the impression that she didn't want him. So get your goddamn facts straight before going around bitching and pointing fingers," Tai spat. He hated it when people beat on his friends, especially when they didn't have all their facts. "Sorry for upsetting her Joe, but she was pissing me off!"

With that the brunet disappeared behind the door of his bedroom.

"Was I wrong, Joe?" Mimi asked as she turned to look at her boyfriend.

Joe just got up and went to the coat rack to grab his jacket. "Yeah, but I was wrong too. I'm going to go look for him. See you." He dropped a chaste kiss onto the girl's forehead before walking out the door.

__

* * *

__

Matt cursed as he rubbed his arms, he had stormed out enraged wearing nothing but a wife beater and jeans, and it was effing freezing. He figured it wasn't very smart to go out dressed the way he was in late November.

"Real smart Matt, why don't you just strip down to your boxers next time in the middle of a blizzard?" He asked himself bitterly. He wished he was able to remember where he parked his goddamn car. He looked down the row of cars parked down alongside the sidewalk. "This is hopeless."

With a sigh, he went to wait at the bus stop. He was going to go to the last place that he'd ever want to go to, but the only place he had the liberty to go in and out as he pleased.

Thirty minutes later he strolled through the familiar glass doors of USBS, a keepsake of his fathers. This building was the core of many heated argument between him and his father, the thing that mattered more to his father than his own flesh and blood. He winced when he remembered all the things he screamed in state of unbridled fury, hurt and envy.

_How you wish you could take back the things you say and do _

Now two years post-mortem, Matt still hated the building and its existence but he couldn't bring himself to sell it. This of course is disregarding the fact that USBS was one of North America's biggest broadcasting station and should he shut it down he would be faced with a whole shit load of legal issues and guilt. Guilt for killing the only thing he had left of his father, albeit not the best thing but it was better than having nothing at all.

"Mr. Ishida, good morning sir!" One of the security guards greeted a confused expression adorned his company's face, Matt guess that he was a newbie.

"Morning gentlemen," Matt greeted replacing the mask of enthusiasm that he had just recently taken off. He numbly wondered when he was no longer pretending to be happy, and felt a dull pain in his chest when he realized it was during the brief duration of his time with Sora.

_The gods were cruel and the sisters of Fate hated him_

_He wondered what he did to make himself the object of their scorn_

He absently walked into the elevator oblivious to the looks of incredulity people in the elevator gave him and his attire. He wasn't in the mood to appease them with a self-introduction. He just wanted to get himself settled. The few times he had stepped foot into the building was to attend some mandatory board meetings, which were few and far in between. The other stuff his substitute was able to handle. So he really didn't know about anything going on in the building. He figured he had to familiarize himself with the place. After all he was to take over once he turned twenty one and that was only a month away.

A sad smile lifted the corners of his lips as he remembered the argument he had with his father about this particular issue.

* * *

"_No dad! I want to be an astronaut! There's no way in hell I'm taking over that shit hole!" Matt said, his tone hardly changing even though he was upset. _

"_It's already settled Yamato. When you turn 21, I expect you to take over." His father said firmly. Wrinkles creased his forehead as he pinched the bridge of his nose- the sign of an oncoming headache. _

"_I'm already in college dad! I got into a the engineering program at-"_

"_I don't care Matt, you could go and get a masters whatever, but the fact remains that you're going to take over USBS and that's final." _

"_That's bullshit! I'll run that thing straight to the ground."_

"_No you won't, why do you think I had you come with me to work to observe me?" _

"_That's not the point, father." Matt practically spat that last part with disgust. "There's no way in hell I'm going to run some broadcasting station!" _

"_Well, it's going to be kind of hard to become an astronaut without a college degree isn't it?" _

"_Are you threatening my future?" The blond demanded incredulously. He knew his father was a jackass but this totally took jackass to a whole new level. _

"_No I'm securing it. Think about it Yamato. Think real hard, okay?" _

_A piercing shrill broke the tense silence between father and son, followed by the voice of the receptionist. _

"_Mr. Ishida, a Mr. Robert Penier is here to see you." _

"_Alright Maria, let him in." The elder Ishida turned to look at his son. "You need to supervise some pilot shows, I'll be there in twenty minutes." _

_And just like that he was dismissed._

* * *

They never talked to each other again. They communicated through memo's posted on the fridge. If they were to run into each other an awkward silence would ensue before one of the two made a lame excuse and managed a getaway.

It was sad really.

_Especially since in a year it would all have been for nothing_

The year after that Matt found out that he had heart problems and couldn't pursue his dreams of becoming an astronaut. After he broke out of his depression, he realized he hadn't lost everything. For once he was grateful that he had USBS to fall back on, he never told his father that, and a couple of months later his father died.

Or rather his father was murdered

Some psych-ward escapee who thought USBS was responsible for his containment attacked the now late Ishida. He claimed that USBS sent out subliminal messages corrupting the youth and that he was the one to bring redemption. He was the quote-unquote messiah. He would save mankind by killing those who dared to corrupt it.

His father had been stabbed to death by pencils.

Even cosmetics couldn't cover up the gruesome holes that clothes couldn't conceal.

Like the one on his temple and between his eyes

Despite all this, it took Matt about a week to realize that he was all alone, like he had been for most of his life. His mother and little brother were no where to be seen on the days of the wake and funeral. Sure there was his paternal grand-mother but she was old and frail. If anything he would have to be her pillar of strength.

"Can I help you?" a disgusted voice broke him out of his reverie.

Matt looked up and found himself looking into the horrified eyes of a middle-aged woman.

"No, I'm fine thanks," he replied. His impeccably manicured smile plastered onto his face.

"Can I ask who you're here to see?" It was obvious the woman was annoyed. You could see the impatience building in her eyes.

"No one actually," Why wouldn't this lady leave him alone?

"And they let you in…dressed like that?" It was obvious where this conversation was going, and Matt decided to save himself the agony and cut it short.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves." Matt stated with a charming smile. He flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes and held out a hand. "I'm Yamato Ishida, pleased to meet you."

"Lori Henderson," She replied curtly, promptly ignoring the offered hand. "I suggest you leave here immediately before I call security on you."

"Security?" Matt frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

He really didn't feel like dealing with this at the moment, but he decided he wanted to let out his pent up anger by humiliating this woman.

Lori didn't reply.

"So, Lori-"

"Mrs. Henderson,"

"Okay, Mrs. Henderson, tell me what department do you work in?" The smile on his face was like one of a predator circling his prey.

"I'm assistant director of advertisement."

"Oh, I'm guessing you're new. You were just recently promoted weren't you?" He couldn't help but smirk at the look of surprise that graced the woman's features. If his name hadn't done the trick then that meant that she was a newbie.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Just a speculation," he said lightly. "Say are you aware of the changes that USBS will be undergoing in about a month?"

"Yes," He noted the way the woman clenched her jaw.

"That's great. Now let me introduce myself again," Matt said slyly. "My name is Yamato Ishida, I'll be taking over next month."

The elevator dinged, Lori's floor had been reached.

"I think this is your stop," Matt said with a smug grin. Lori's face had turned to a deep crimson and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss it."

"I'll see you again Lori, I can call you Lori can't I? " The smile on his face didn't fade, it didn't even twitch. "Well, good day."

With that, his palm hit the 'close doors' button and the elevator doors obediently followed its orders with a swoosh.

The smile on his face vanished once the woman got off the elevator and he was left alone to think.

Somehow embarrassing the woman wasn't as gratifying as he thought it would be.

_But what ever was?_

Once he got to his stop, he briskly waltzed into his office. He was sure he had a blazer or two in there.

_Thank God_

__

* * *

__

"So…does this mean that he won't be your tutor anymore?" Andre asked taking his hand off the clutch and placing it over Sora's.

"Well, that's the thing. He really is a good tutor…and I don't want my grades to suffer…"

"Is that what we're calling boyfriends nowadays? Grades?"

Sora covered her flushing cheeks with her hands. "No, I meant my Chem Grades. They're abysmal."

Andre laughed. "Recap me, you walked in on him getting it on with another woman, and…"

"And I left. I don't know what to think. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I missed his show. Then I go to his apartment to apologize and find him about to have sex with another…person." Sora looked down at her hands, still hurt about what had happened the night before. "I would think he would have had like a three days morning period, if he thought I didn't feel the same way. I mean he just jumped the sack with the next thing he saw with big boobs and legs. Isn't there some kind of unwritten law about that Andy?"

Andre shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I like guys remember?"

"Doesn't this apply to all guys?"

"Well obviously not if I don't know about it," Andre laughed. "Now look for a big building with the letters USBS on it, okay?"

"Okay. Oh yeah, you never told us why we're going there."

"Professor Malone asked me to use my connections to see if I could get live coverage for our fashion show next month." The brunet said puffing out his chest.

"Connections? What connections?"

"Some lady, Lori Henderson, she's my mom's best friend's little sister."

"Oh, I don't know what to say," Sora said after a moment of thought.

"Tell me you love me, because if I get this our set gets five minutes more than the other people." Andre cried giddily.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Sora threw her arms around Andre's neck as best as she could without interrupting his driving.

"Yeah yeah, I know now hurry up and check that side."

For the next few minutes the car was filled with complete silence.

"Um…Andy?"

"Yeah," The man answered keeping his eyes on the road. He occasionally glanced out the window to make sure he wasn't passing it.

"How big is this thing supposed to be?"

"It takes up one city block…why?"

Sora ignored the question and continued looking out her window. Then as the car inched passed the block spotted familiar letters big and bold against the side of a beige building. "I found it!"

"Where?"

"There, I think I see the sign!" Sora pointed to where the letters USBS stuck out.

"Aw man, that means we passed it!"

Sora laughed. "What time do you have to get to the lady's office by?"

"Noon, we have a lunch date," The boy's hazel eyes sparkled.

"You're a traitor to your gay society," Sora muttered under her breath.

"Am not!"

"Are to, don't miss this right!"

"Am not! And we're here!" Andre announced with a brilliant smile. He went down the ramp to the underground parking lot.

Once parked Andre put an arm around Sora's shoulders and guided her towards the elevator that he spotted on the way in.

"So what floor is this lady on?" Sora asked following her companion out of the elevator and into the building.

"Twenty-fifth!" He replied, he went up to the security guard and was allowed in with Sora once he was confirmed.

"This place is nice, the CEO or whatever must be loaded," Sora said softly as she stepped into the glass elevator.

"Probably, I wouldn't be surprised."

The elevator dinged indicating that their floor was reached.

"You brought our portfolios right?" Sora asked.

"Of course, what do you take me for, an-" Andre was cut off when he ran into someone else. "Oh man, I am so sorry!" he apologized as he went down to help the other man get his stuff together. Outfit designs were mixed in with some legal documents and whatever paperwork the other man had in his arm. It was going to take a while to separate what was on the floor now, and somehow Sora knew that it would be a long day.

"It's cool," the other man said in an eerily familiar voice. Sora stood on her tiptoes to look over Andre's head and saw a familiar head of blond.

Matt took that moment to look up to see who he had bumped into.

"You," he sneered.

"Me?" Andre replied. "Do I know you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt practically spat.

"Huh?" The brunet looked thoroughly confused.

"We're here for…" Sora cleared her throat. "We're…here to meet someone Matt."

Matt's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"Sora…" he said softly.

"I-I think we should get going…right Andy? We don't want to keep your contact waiting." Sora started rambling, while Andre looked upon the two with renewed interest.

"No…I think she could wait a few minutes…"

Sora made a mental note to kill her friend later when she had the chance.

"Who are you here to meet?" Matt asked in a quiet voice.

"Lori Henderson," Sora was one hell of a ventriloquist. She managed to say that without moving her lips at all and it sounded as though someone behind him were answering.

"Who?"

"Lori Henderson," Now he knew that wasn't Sora talking, the voice was too masculine. Matt turned around and remembered that guy Leonard or something or another was still there.

"Why are you here with him?" Matt demanded jerking a thumb at the brunet behind him. The blond stiffened when a hand settled itself on his shoulder. "Can I punch him again?"

"Let me introduce myself, Yama," Andre said with a catty smile. "I'm Andre, her gay fashion partner."

Matt opened his mouth like he had something to say and then closed it. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "And you're here to see _Lori Henderson_?"

Talk about irony, he had just come out of her office after talking to her about manners.

This time around Sora answered. "Yeah, can we go now?"

"Yeah, Andre can go," Matt replied. "But you can't, you're coming with me." He grabbed Sora's wrist and started storming away, Sora in tow.

"HEY! I'm supposed to go with him!" Sora cried as she struggled to get out of the man's firm grip.

"No, we need to talk!" Matt replied, dragging the girl back into the elevator.

"Matt! No, I have to go with him!"

"What are you here for, Sora?" He demanded as he pounded the palm of his free hand against the number 50. When he saw that she wouldn't answer him he let out a sigh. "Just tell me Sora and I'll see what I can do."

"What do you mean see what you can do? What the hell are you doing here to begin with?" Sora inquired once she realized that Matt was in USBS and walking around as he liked.

"I'll answer that later, just tell me what you're here for."

"We want live coverage for our fashion show next month," Sora said timidly looking at her feet.

"Done, now we really need to talk," the elevator dinged and the blond proceeded to drag the girl after him into his office.

"Matt! You can't just drag me into an office! What if we get caught?"

Matt felt his eyebrow twitch, Sora was protesting way too much. If he had to strip in order for her to get quiet so be it.

_Not a bad idea_

With that thought, Matt took his blazer off and threw it onto his chair behind his desk.

"Take a seat on the couch Sora, you want a drink?" He didn't wait for Sora to reply. Instead he held down the intercom and requested two Cokes.

It was kind of chilly with a wife beater. He could have sworn he saw one of his shirts in his closet. Nah, not yet that was heavy artillery. He'd change in front of her if she started talking too much and he couldn't resolve their little problem.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sora said once she got comfortable on the couch.

"That woman you saw me with last night…I slept with her."

"That's no surprise," She muttered. Matt felt a cold fist wrap around his heart at the hurt expression on her face.

"But…I made myself believe she was you."

At that moment, Matt's secretary chose to walk in with what Matt requested.

"Thank you, Connie," he said with a charming smile. He chose to ignore the fact that Sora rolled her eyes at him and handed her a cold can of Coke.

"You have to understand Sora, I thought you didn't want me."

"You should have waited longer than two hours! Then you would have known that I did!"

"I was tipsy Sora, I drank a bit and then I saw red hair. If you were as tipsy and as desperate as I was…" He let that last part hang in the air. "I'm sorry."

Sora bit her bottom lip. What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

"Not every red head is me,"

Matt wanted to reach out and touch her. So he did. With a shaking hand, he stroked Sora's cheek with his knuckles.

"I know. You're a better kisser." He loved the way she blushed when he said that. "Give me another chance?"

Sora suddenly ripped herself away from him. "You can't do that Matt! You can't make mistakes and charm me into forgiving you! I'm not your toy or girl-toy or-or mission!"

"Is that what you think Sora?" He couldn't help but be shocked.

"What the hell am I supposed to think Yamato?" She practically spat, her eyes filled up with tears. "You screwed some other woman last night and I walk in on it-thank God you were still dressed-and it's the next day, not even twelve hours since I last saw you and you expect me to forgive you!"

Matt winced at the use of his full name, she sounded like his father.

His dead father

He let out a slow breath and thought about what he should do, should he break out the heavy artillery now? It seemed like a good idea.

"Hold on a sec," he muttered to the girl. He started tugging his wife beater over his head when he felt two small hands pull his shirt back down.

"What are you doing!" the girl shrieked.

"I'm changing," Matt couldn't help but smirk.

"Why are you doing it now?"

"Because you're emitting some serious hate vibes, and the temperature just dropped a few."

"Put that blazer back on then!"

"No, it's uncomfortable."

"Too bad!"

Matt merely flashed an arrogant smile before briskly taking his wife beater off, and sauntered to his closet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sora's jaw drop as she checked him out.

"You see anything you like?"

"We've been through this before!" Sora muttered, "Can I leave now?"

"If you really wanted to leave, you would have left already instead of asking me," Matt replied calmly looking through his closet. His reply was met with silence. "Sora?"

He turned around to find the woman gone. "Can't she take a goddamn joke?" he swore as he ran out of his office in search of her. He stopped for a moment to finish pulling his shirt over his head and then searched frantically for the red head.

"Sora!" He called just as the elevator doors closed. "Goddamn it!" He said under his breath.

Was anything going to go right that day?

__

* * *

__

Yay! I got the rest of chapter ten out! Hehe. I know it took a while and I'm sorry, I had a lot of stuff to do. ( I started college and now there's more work. Can you believe that?) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think should happen next. And I hope that the quality of this story is increasing…because if it weren't that means I'm doing a bad job. .


	12. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

This story hasn't been abandoned in every sense of the word. I mentioned YEARS ago (and yes I do realize its been years) that I wanted to start chicken over but because so many protested I tried, I honestly tried to keep the story going but it couldn't. I didn't like the direction in which the story was going and I didn't like how the characters were turning out to be because in my mind I pictured them as something completely different. That is why CHICKEN: REDONE was created.

I know its been a long time and I hope all of you haven't lost faith in me but I like the way this Version started off. And I really hope with my whole heart that you guys will too

Thanks Riley

(I'm hoping to finish CMSP- I'm actually working on the next chapter)


End file.
